Motoko's Dilemma
by Fanf1cFan
Summary: An excellent story by Teisu that I ran across years ago. Given Naru's personality, I never could see her relationship with Keitaro as lasting. Here is Teisu's solution . . .
1. Trapped

_Fanf1cFan's notes: I liked this story enough to keep a copy when I first read it years ago. I'm glad I did, as I can no longer find the English version anywhere. Even though permission to reproduce it is embedded in the text, I thought it only polite to see if I could get confirmation via the old email address. To my surprise, Teisu replied and confirmed._

_I don't know why Motoko's sister's name is Yumiko and not Tsuruko in this story. Feel free to mentally change it if it bothers you. I don't know much about the author, but if you enjoy Teisu's story, maybe a note saying so would be appreciated (ffnet filtered out the address but it's something like: Teisu AT my DOT host DOT net). . . But I would regret posting this if the author were to be flamed._

**Motoko's Dilemma**  
From Teisu

As the Original Love Hina seems destined that Narusegawa and Keitaro will be the promised couple, (At least at this point) I offer for your consideration the following story. The characters are not mine. I gratefully acknowledge the writers and authors who brought this series to life, broadcast on TV Tokyo and to the myriad of people who brought it to me, sometimes within hours of the broadcast. As my understanding of Kanji is limited I cannot offer more credits than these. A viewing of all twenty-four episodes, plus the 2000 Christmas special would definitely help understand this story!  
This story may be reproduced electronically as long as it is done in its complete form. Additional credits for the series writers,  
producers and directors may be added below before the chapter title.

Teisu (.net)

Love Hina Part 1 Motoko's Dilemma - Trapped!

"Motoko-chan, you have trained hard and are well on the way of mastering the disciplines of our sect. Regretfully, we have had two of our champions badly wounded while fighting evil. Their strength has been lost and their fighting days are over. Their knowledge has not been lost; they have been re-assigned as teachers. Because you are strong, young and full of life and are in the direct line of past champions, it has been decided that you should take a husband and bear children to replace those recently lost."

"Husband!" Motoko looked up from the letter and scowled, "I will not call any man that!"  
(Note: the same word is used for master in Japanese!)

Motoko was sitting on a small cushion at her desk in her room at the Hina Inn, the fierce horned armor in one corner, a small table and dresser against one wall. Her sword stand held her katana at arm's reach from her. She shook her hair and the black wave rippled and flowed on her back. The length was a tradition enforced by the village elders. Trimming was only allowed to keep it neat and from becoming a handicap. It was believed that part of her strength was in her hair.

Motoko turned back to the letter, "As times have changed, the elders have decided that you may choose your own husband from among the people, either the village you reside in, or the surrounding country.  
He may be young or old, poor or rich, from noble or humble lines. Your heart will guide you." The elders will release a sizable dowry, should your circumstances require it, to have a house for your new family,  
either here or within the surrounding countryside. "If you have not taken a husband within three moons, I will choose a husband for you."

Your sister,

Yumiko

"Onee-san". Motoko argued with the classic brushwork. "I am still in high school!"

"You graduate this spring." Motoko heard the answer from the inner self.

"What about college?"

"Oh, suddenly, you're interested in college?" Motoko heard a musical laugh as if from her sister.

Meditation was supposed to bring enlightenment and focus, and Motoko did not like the enlightenment that it was bringing.

It was decided, there was no way out, she was an obedient sister and member of the community. Her life had changed, and she was to become a wife -Kanai - literally, "the one within the house."

"Motoko-san! Dinner is ready!" Kaolla knocked and bounced in. Motoko ignored the behavior, as Kaolla was too childlike and innocent to actually think of offending anyone.  
"Is it good news?" Kaolla turned the page upside down attempting to comprehend the ancient forms.

Shinobu had laid out her usual scrumptious meals, quite frugal in ingredients, but presented with a simplicity and elegance that made dining here preferable to fine restaurant. She was the cook and laundress, a hard job for a junior high student, but one she performed happily and well, in lieu of rent. Sometimes it was strange to see such a petite young girl carrying the heavy wet laundry up to the roof to dry, but the sparkle in her eyes quickly dispelled any doubt whether she belonged here. Her affection for Keitaro was clear,  
although she denied it fervently as her cheeks blushed a bright pink.

"My stay here at the Hina Inn will end shortly," The conversation had turned to Motoko.

"Don't say that, you always come back." Kaolla protested.  
"My village elders have decided the next path of my life."

"So you will be fighting evil like your sister." Keitaro interjected.

Motoko made the barest hint of a smile. The manager could be such an oaf, clumsy, and then wise beyond his years. A young man dedicated to a promise he could not keep, to a girl he could not remember. First,  
it was believed that Mutsumi was the promised one, but she herself later denied it, but made no attempt to hide her affections for the young man. In spite of prompting by boys to take advantage of the situation and bed her, he had remained only a study partner. He was still, after 3 years, attempting to enter Tokyo University to meet his promised one there.

The thoughts turned further to the others at the table, Sarah the ward of Seta, the local professor, was a typical American, rude,  
boisterous, destructive, but had started to learn how to be polite to everyone but Keitaro.

"Seconds, please." Keitaro got up and handed his bowl to Shinobu who ladled out more rice into it. Sitting down, Keitaro went sprawling as Sarah had artfully pulled the chair out from behind him. Finding himself staring up a skirt and then at the attractive face of a red-haired girl, he placed his hand in front of his eyes while apologizing profusely.

"There's no excuse for a pervert!" the hot-tempered Naru screamed as she kicked at Keitaro. Scrambling to his feet, Keitaro caught a roundhouse punch to the face.

Everyone else kept eating as Keitaro crashed through a room divider into the hall.

"Fight evil!" Motoko's inner voice screamed at her, so suddenly that she shot upright

"Motoko-chan? What are you doing?" Naru's way was blocked by the Kendo master, who held the sheathed katana in front her.

"If you attempt to pass, I will draw my sword." Motoko replied with fire flashing in her eyes.

"He's stupid and a lecher and there is no good quality in him."  
Narusegawa yelled at Motoko, but decided not to force the issue.

"Keitaro-kun is kind, funny, generous, and is gentle with children."  
Motoko replied without thinking. "Sarah caused his fall, and you knew it." Motoko continued. "You did not want to offend your old tutor, so you decided to punish an innocent person."  
"He respects women, so he was unwilling to defend himself." Motoko concluded.

Narusegawa returned to her chair, very red in the face. She had never been treated this way before, but she carefully weighed the words of the sword-master, trying to reason out the obvious flaws in her statement. Failing on every point, she pouted and then resumed her dinner.

Shinobu fetched Keitaro's bowl still steaming and headed out of the room to find him.

"Going to the roof, " Motoko thought as she resumed her meal.

"An innocent was injured and you are just going to feed your face."  
The inner voice prompted her again.

Motoko jumped and grabbed a towel and a handful of ice. Stopping by her room for her medical kit, she quickly found Keitaro perched on a distant part of the roof next to Shinobu.

" But, Senpai, you are still hungry," Shinobu protested while crying,  
as he turned and shook his head, mostly to hide his own tears.  
" It's all right, I'll be ok." Keitaro comforted the young girl.

"Urashima-senpai", Motoko sat on the other side next to him and gently held the ice filled cloth against his bruised face. Placing his hand to secure the ice pack, she began to unfasten his shirt.

"Motoko-san, this is improper." The young man protested.

"Be quiet or I will take it off by force." Motoko warned as Shinobu's eyes widened.

Keitaro nodded and the two ladies helped him out of his dark shirt.  
Shinobu uttered a small cry when she discovered the blood on her hands. The evening was still warm as Motoko worked the splinters of wood out of his back with tweezers, and grimly noted numerous scars that she had never before seen. At her prompting, Keitaro went back to his room, crawled under a blanket and stripped, and although rather embarrassed, allowed Motoko to treat the wounds on his buttocks. Shinobu's eyes were very wide at a festering old wound from which Motoko lanced and drained the pus.  
Coaxing the wood splinter from it, she applied a salve and a bandage.  
"Urashima-kun, apply this to your wounds until they are healed,"  
Motoko instructed. You may bathe regularly, as long as you re-apply the salve when you are done.

Motoko went back to her room and invited Shinobu in.  
"Why, Senpai?" Shinobu queried. "I thought you barely tolerated him."

"I owe Urashima-senpai my life, he caught my arm and stopped me from falling from the roof. It is about time that I acknowledged the debt and began repayment."

"Why were you on the roof?" Shinobu was interested. "I never heard anyone mention this."

"I challenged him to a fight. I would not accept him as resident manager of a girl's dorm unless he could defeat me." Motoko colored at the thought. "He defeated me without a weapon, I slipped on the roof,  
but he caught my hand and held my entire weight until I could climb on him to safety."

"Oh! So you are respectful enemies." Shinobu concluded.

"Motoko nodded while thinking. "I was furious, because looking at him made my heart race!"

Shinobu excused herself and closed the door. Motoko began her ritual of meditation and focus prior to a physical workout.

"Why did your heart race and your cheeks flush?" She questioned herself.  
"I had a cold." Motoko hardly got the excuse out before summarily dismissing it.  
"You didn't sneeze or cough. You sure didn't have a problem challenging an opponent!" She considered. "First love." She remembered the comments of the Hina village elders.  
The wise old ones, who decided disputes and offered counsel to people,  
had offered this explanation without being asked.

Her hakama seemed to get very tight on one side; Motoko got up and straightened the lower garment and her white gii. She looked at the red material in the classic clothing. It was red, always red. She preferred the color; she couldn't remember not having something red.  
She thought back to a distant childhood and remembered a striped shirt of dark gray and white. She always wore that when her Dad delivered fish, and the red jumper. She tried to remember his face outside of the photographs. Failing to achieve more than a general impression,  
she decided to try and recollect a specific event. For this she needed a trigger. "Hmm, what could it be, a specific delivery?" Motoko pondered the problem. Then she focused on the discipline of the sword and quieted her mind.

Motoko swung the practice sword expertly, "One, two, three," noting its precise speed and path. Fifty times, rest. Fifty more, rest. Fifty more.  
Motoko concluded her exercise.

- - - Motoko rose, had breakfast and headed to school; Narusegawa, Mutsumi and Keitaro were still studying for the entrance exams to Tokyo University. Keitaro had gotten a B on the last practice exam and it was starting to look like he would actually make it.  
Mutsumi would definitely make it, if she remembered to put her name on the exam, or didn't suffer a panic attack.  
Narusegawa shouldn't have a problem either.  
Motoko enjoyed the little thoughts while riding on the train.

"Sensei." Motoko looked at the headmaster.  
"Aoyama-san." The head master looked at her. I have been asked to inquire about your desires to attend a university. As a Kendo champion, your skill is well known in the area."  
"And I have to put up with groupies." Motoko thought silently as she nodded, accepting the statements, but puzzled as why these pronouncements were being made.  
"A full four year scholarship is being offered to the regional Kendo amateur champion at Kyoto University. " The headmaster continued.  
"Are you interested?"  
Motoko hesitated at first and spoke directly to the issues. " I will become a bride within the next few months. If my being a married woman is not a problem then I will consider it." "I see," he said, "but there is nothing in the terms that would disqualify you if you are married."  
"Who is the handsome groom?" The headmaster prompted.

"Motoko stared. "I would rather not talk about it right now."

"Have you not behaved properly?" The headmaster looked sternly at Motoko.

At first her eyes flashed, but reflecting on her answer to the previous questions, Motoko acknowledged the validity of the question.

"I have been instructed by my village to find a husband, or one will be chosen for me, " Motoko answered. "I honestly don't know who it is - yet." The headmaster sighed, "Very well, I'll process your application and schedule your interview with the coach of the martial arts teams.  
The rest of the day was uneventful, the classes and the after school Kendo club went as planned. Then came the dreaded ride home. Motoko realized that the sheer number of persons made personal contact inevitable, but there were men and women who took advantage of the situation. Motoko had spent a Christmas Eve afternoon being confined and lectured by the police, for she had lashed blindly out when she was openly groped. She also remembered a little girl's expression at seeing her father hurt, so Motoko endured the humiliation of all but the most blatant acts. A hard look of disapproval and a firm "no!"  
was as effective as a hand chop.

This time the person felt from between and around people, she was being felt, but could not identify anyone.

"A bride should preserve herself for her husband." The inner voice prompted.

Motoko waited for the grasp and then seized the hand. Gently, at first, and as the person struggled to pull back, Motoko exerted more pressure.

"Stop struggling, or I will break it." Motoko announced. You have offended my honor, and must apologize. Everyone looked at her in the press of people, there were six close to her, but still she couldn't identify the owner of the hand. She held it in a trap-like grip and decided to take the hand and its owner to the station police, at the next stop. As the train pulled in, Motoko secured her grip and left the train dragging the hapless individual with her.  
"It hurts, Senpai."

Motoko whirled and looked straight in disbelief at one of her followers. The high school student grimaced in pain as Motoko had exerted enough pressure to almost break her fingers. Motoko released the hand and glared. "Explain your actions!"

"You are strong and beautiful, you do not concern yourself with men."  
The student began." I wanted to touch you, to be with you."

Motoko held her hand up. "If you had approached me openly, it would have been one thing; but to feel me from secret, you are a pervert!"

"No!" The student cried. "Forgive me, I just want to be near you!"

"You can go where you want, I can't stop you. But, my body is not my own now, and is being held in trust for my betrothed." Motoko spoke in a quiet stern voice. "Should you touch me again, I will report you to the headmaster."

"You are going to take a husband?" The student stuttered in astonishment.

Motoko nodded as she boarded the next train, "And bear his children,  
cook his meals, and run his house." She felt a great satisfaction at the dumbfounded look that resulted.

Dinner was without incident, Sarah was sullen but polite, and everyone else was his or her usual self. Mutsumi and Narusegawa discussed some of the study problems. Keitaro and Shinobu made light conversation about dinner. Motoko noticed with some satisfaction that his appetite was good. Shinobu had made some of his favorites, stressing the budget slightly.

"She'll make up for it, she always does." Keitaro's aunt had picked up the thought.

"Just two months until the exam for Tokyo U!" Mutsumi had commented.

"Are you going back to your village?"

"I applied for the Kendo scholarship at Kyoto University." If my application is accepted, I will be studying medicine there."

"What about Tokyo U? Wouldn't it be fun if we could go together?" The conversation was predictable.

Motoko shook her head, "It does not appear that it is my path, but yes, it would be nice."

School was the same, classes were uneventful, Kendo club was good, but when she exited, the usual fans and hangers-on were not there.

"Oh, there she is!" the little group approached. "Have you chosen your china? Where are you going to honeymoon?" Where did you meet him? It's so romantic!"

The questions and comments were non-stop. Motoko stared dumbly at a new group of fans.

The letter of acceptance arrived two weeks later, along with an invitation to visit the campus. A train ticket, a hotel voucher and a book of meal vouchers for the campus cafeteria and selected restaurants were included in the packet.

"Urashima-san", please accept this gift, Motoko handed him a medallion on a chain. The Kanji was an ancient form unfamiliar to him, but he accepted it.

"What's it for?" Keitaro eyed it warily.

"It wards off evil, it places you under the protection of my village priests. The priests pray specifically for the wearer." Motoko answered. "Wear it always, and you will be safe."

"Thank you," Keitaro bowed deeply, "I wish we could have become friends. Have a safe trip. But I have something for you."

She unrolled the offered scroll. It was a brush painting of the sea,  
a shattered boulder and an expertly captured sunset. "Evil perished,  
the person was safe." She read the Kanji title and smiled. She had mastered a major technique and destroyed the ghost there. She rolled up the drawing. "Thank you, I will treasure this."

Keitaro went inside, Motoko had asked for a ride to the train station in a small delivery truck. "If you hurry!" was the answer.

"A letter for Aoyama-san? She is leaving now. It looks important."  
Keitaro dashed out the door and down the steps chasing after the van.

"Wait, don't leave me!" He shouted running after the van. He stumbled and fell.

She saw him get to his knees unhurt.  
"Kei-kun, Bye-bye." The words were strange, like from a dream,  
Motoko's eyes streamed tears, but it was strange not knowing why.

Her trip was uneventful. She checked into the hotel, did her exercises on the balcony, had her evening bath and went to sleep.

"Sensei". Motoko addressed the coach and handed him her letter. "You were designated as my guide and liaison during my visit and tour."

The man scanned the letter and frowned. "Just like the front office to volunteer my services! Well, young lady, as it is from my superior,  
it takes precedence." He jumped to his feet and bowed. "I am at your service."

Motoko smiled. "Very nice!" she thought. A good sign." Motoko returned the bow, slightly deeper as she acknowledged a teacher and an elder.  
There were few classically dressed students, so most did a backward glance at Motoko's hakama as the pair toured the campus.  
After a nice lunch, the pair went to the gymnasium. "Let's see what you're made of!" The coach remarked, "you are a gem, but are you polished or rough?"

The coached eyed his opponent; the battle aura she exuded was quite remarkable. Was this the young high school student who he had just shown around the campus?

Haaaiiiyaaa! He rushed his opponent shouting, trying to use the occasion as a quick lesson, and a determination of what he had to work with.

Bang, bang. Bang, bang. The wooden swords clashed as the blows were expertly picked off. Motoko had glided out of his way and let his rush carry him by her. He was wide open and Motoko nailed him on the back of his knees collapsing him on the floor.

"My apologies, Sensei." Motoko bowed. I hope you are not injured."

About a half-hour later, the coach was very excited. "You are well polished indeed, your acceptance will almost guarantee a national title! Let's check out the living arrangements, now. The coach led her to a building.

"MAN IN THE HALL!" He announced in a loud voice. Young ladies peeked out; some doors were hurriedly closed. Making the announcement again,  
he made his way to the dorm manager. "You will share the room with one of the other students, there are no private rooms on campus, my room closely resembles the others," she explained.

Motoko was puzzled. "What about my husband? I was specific in my requirements that my husband not present a problem."

The dorm manager looked apologetic. Sorry, this is a ladies-only dorm.  
The married dorm is full, there is a waiting list, and there are no plans to convert or build any others."

"Let's go, I'm not going to take this nonsense." The coach headed towards the admissions building.

The coach carefully presented a copy of the application and acceptance letter in front of the dean. "We offered a four year scholarship for the champion and accepted this application which clearly states "Married."  
"Not to allow her husband with her will be a insult to the two of them and the sacred institution itself!" The coach was dangerously close to being rude, but was equally in danger of losing a star athlete.

"Your concern is justified and has already been addressed."  
The coach took his cue and was quiet.

"Aoyama-san," The dean addressed her, I see that you did not receive our dispatch in time, it would have made things easier.

"We understand that we made an offer, which you accepted. This constitutes a contract. We also came to realize that it is impossible for us to meet our obligations and ask you humbly to consider an alternative."

"What sort of alternative?" Motoko was wary.  
"Well, there is a University with facilities for couples. It awarded a Judo scholarship to a single student who preferred to be in the Kyoto area. And there is a Kendo scholarship here at Kyoto with accommodations for a single with a student who needs married accommodations."

"So you are offering a trade?" Motoko smiled. "Very well done, no one loses face. A truly magnificent plan." Motoko bowed. "One question only, what is this University?"

"Tokyo."

"Accepted."

- - -

The letter clutched in his hand, Keitaro sobbed at the van shrinking in the distance. He was not hurt but was crying, sobbing so violently that he could not stand. Something profound had just happened. It was an over-whelming sense of grief and loss combined with a sense of discovery. Shinobu glanced out the kitchen window and saw him there still lying on the bridge. She quickly made her way down the stairs and helped him up. "What's wrong, Senpai?"

"I don't know, I just can't seem to stop crying."

His aunt ordered him to bed and handed him a large glass of sake. And he was asleep in minutes.

A few hours later he woke up. "I need to study." Keitaro got up and made his way to where Mutsumi and Narusegawa were working the next practice problem. As the two struggled with the calculus problem,  
Keitaro read the text, hoping to be able to at least add a reasonable input to the solution. He wrote it down, first trying the most obvious methods and quickly abandoning them. "It's easy as pi," he muttered the old pun from trigonometry. Then he stared at the paper and the completed problem with solution. The two girls were still working on the problem, attempting to work a logarithmic method that looked promising.  
"Keitaro!"

"Huh?" Keitaro looked up.  
"Aren't you going to help?"

"Uh, the answer is sine(2x) plus cosine(2x) minus sine(2x) over cosine(2x) where x is not equal to pi over 4."

"NO WAY!" Narusegawa glanced at the worksheet.

"Kei-kun!" Mutsumi leaned over to look at the worksheet placing her rather large breasts against his arm. She saw how the problem was set up and worked it through in a minute, verifying the steps against his worksheet. Keitaro was sweating at the rather intimate contact.  
Finally, leaning back, Mutsumi leaned back and smiled. "We had been working this problem all afternoon, and you solved it so easily!"  
"It can't be - Keitaro-baka!" Naru refused to believe that he had solved it alone. But her face reddened as she glanced at how Keitaro had set up the problem.  
"You worked on this before or while you weren't here!" Naru accused him.

"No, I was asleep."

"Yes, drunk and asleep!" She caught a whiff of the sake his aunt had used to sedate him.

Keitaro got up and left the room, Naru was getting angry and usually would hit him within 30 seconds once her face reddened.

Keitaro went downstairs to his room and studied, going through the problems. "I will work alone and do as many as I can until I hit one I can't solve. Then I will go back upstairs and rejoin the group." He thought to himself.  
"Something is different." Keitaro thought as he worked though the first page, "my mind is more focused. I don't actually have any more knowledge, I just seem to be able to apply what I do have."

Shinobu called him to dinner and he was still studying. "Excuse me,  
but would you just save me a bowl, I am busy." Shinobu brought it to him anyway, and he snatched bites while still studying.

It was about 8pm. Keitaro closed the workbook. "Well, that was a fruitful day." He made his way to the back of the Hina Inn, and turned on the ignition switch to the small tub there. The burner failed to light. "Great", he sighed, "I have a hot spring here and will have to use a public bath!"

"Keitaro! What are you doing here?" His old tormentors from high school waved and came over."

"The tub burner won't start."  
"So, just take a dip in the women's spring."

"It's off limits to men, you both know that."

"We weren't talking about the bath!" The two chortled.

"I run a respectable house," he sputtered.

"Leave him alone." One old man spoke, glancing at the medallion around the young man's neck.

"You obviously don't know Keitaro is stupid, a lecher and is good for nothing." He is a third year Ronin as well, he doesn't even know when to give up."

"Keitaro-dono", the old man bowed and grabbed an ear of each of the two young men in each hand. The two antagonists found themselves blinking on the street and beginning to shiver in the night air.  
Still wearing only towels, they found their personal effects were in a pile next to them.

"My apologies. I should have acted sooner rather than allow them to insult you." The man returned to the soaking pool and stayed a close,  
but respectful distance away.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Shouldn't I come to the aid of a fellow villager?"

"I am from Tokyo."

"Well, you are marked as one of us, where did you get that medallion and chain?"

"Aoyama-san, she gave it to me before she left for Kyoto, she said that it would keep me safe."

"You even smell like us." The old man smiled.

Keitaro finished his soak and returned back to the Inn.

"Well, are you going to do any studying tonight?" Narusegawa admonished him. "You can't get into Tokyo U by sleeping yourself there."

"Hold on, I'll be right up." Keitaro went to his room and collected his workbook.

"Ok, while you were gone, we did five more," Narusegawa explained,  
grabbing his workbook. How many did you manage?" She glanced at the pages, finding the problems and noticing the answers agreed. "Not bad,  
she smiled at first and then her expression changed, first to puzzlement, then to wonder, then to blind rage.

"You jerk! You worked ALL of them!" Naru hauled back to strike him and suddenly was hit by a force much like a crashing wave. She found herself upside down against the far wall in a most unladylike pose; it took her a second to get oriented. Smoothing down her skirt and a quick glance at a blushing Keitaro revealed that he had indeed noticed her orientation. A quick check and she realized she was unhurt; maybe her modesty was a little bruised.

"What happened?" A look in the door answered the question. Motoko was holding her sword, and had used her ki - her life energy to strike her without harming her. The sword was a means of focusing the power in this instance.

"Motoko-san, what was that for?" Narusegawa spoke accusingly.

"I did not witness any behavior requiring punishment," Motoko spoke quietly. "If the manager is behaving badly, I suggest that you bring it to his aunt's attention or Hina-san's."

"Look at him! He leered at me and saw my underwear."

"He looked away immediately, which shows proper respect, but blushed as one would expect from a young man." Motoko responded in the same soft tones.

"If you wish to be together with this man, as you confessed this past Christmas Eve, I suggest that you have the decency to respect his feelings." Motoko whirled around and ran down the hall, feeling the flush of blood as her face reddened.

"Not again!" Motoko went to her room and shut the door. Sitting down she entered the meditative state. She recounted the first time she had seen Keitaro. She had seen his face and had gone weak in the knees. She had been unable to fight him on the roof. There was much more here, as her feelings had re-surfaced only yesterday.

"The van!" She mused. She remembered Keitaro running after it shouting "Don't leave me!" Then she remembered all the words she had spoken long ago, "Kei-kun! Bye-bye! Remember, Tokyo University." Then she remembered the driver, and clearly remembered her father looking at her, kind, concerned, unable to help her sadness. She held the face in her mind. It was a frame of reality preserved forever, the smell of the truck, the sound of the engine, she saw his strong rough hands,  
and it all flooded back. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Kei-chan; my father lives in my heart again! I remember now- Tokyo University!"

- - - "Shinobu-chan, I wish to share something with you in the strictest confidence." Motoko declared. "It directly concerns Urashima-senpai's happiness and his promised one."

"What about Naru-san?" Shinobu remembered the joy in his face when Narusegawa confessed her desire to be together with him, and the young man's confession that he loved her.

"I will not speak about this any more if you will not promise." Motoko declared.

"Motoko-san, I solemnly promise that I will hold everything you say in the strictest confidence." Shinobu looked very serious.

"I will start with the first part." Motoko declared, then you will tell me something you cannot tell anyone, this way, we establish a trust that cannot be broken."

"I... I have to get married." Motoko began.

"But you... you don't even have a boyfriend!" Shinobu glanced at Motoko's abdomen, a horrified expression on her face.

"I am so sorry," Motoko chuckled at the conclusion. "It's not like that at all; I have been ordered by the elders of my village to take a husband and raise a family."

"But you don't like men!" Shinobu blurted.

"Your turn."

Shinobu realized that a secret as deep as was revealed had to be told.  
"Uh, I love Keitaro-senpai, andpretendtobehiswife!" She rattled it out, all at once. She looked down, violently blushing.

"That's not a secret!" Motoko smiled, "But I will accept your statement as it was truly difficult for you to say."

"There is one man I like." Motoko stated. "He is kind, generous,  
respectful to women and kind to children."

"No!" Shinobu began to sob, "I want him. I will take care of him."

"He is an abused man and will continue to be beaten by the one he loves unless there is something stronger to pull him away from the abuser," Motoko offered. "I am asking you to help me save him."

"I take his dirty clothes to bed with me and enjoy the smell!" Shinobu continued to confess.

"I deceived him, and offered him a medallion from my village. It denotes a man pledged to marry. He wears it, thinking it is a good luck charm." Motoko responded, a lump in her throat.

"How can you save him? She beats him badly, and he is back next to her as if it is always his fault!" Shinobu stopped confessing much to Motoko's relief.

"I remembered something today, my father as a strong man, I remembered his face as clearly as I am looking at you, the smell of the fish and his sweat, the sound of the truck." Motoko confided.

"I am happy that you remembered." Shinobu looked at her questioningly;  
it was not what she expected.

"There was a little boy running after the truck," Motoko's eyes started to fill. "He was my dear friend, and he was shouting. "Wait!  
Don't leave me!" and then he fell down. I put my head out the window and yelled, "Kei-kun! Bye-bye! Remember, Tokyo University'. Motoko began to weep, and Shinobu began to cry.

"Motoko-san, I was most happy when I held him on Christmas Eve and when we had a date."

"Shinobu-chan, I am going to Tokyo University." Motoko showed her the acceptance letter and then Shinobu noticed the designation "married".

Shinobu stared hard, her tears running like a flood, "I believe that you are the promised one. You are the one destined to be his wife. I believe also that he will be the best husband a woman could ask for!"

Motoko held Shinobu closely as she would a younger sister. "Will you do me a favor?" Motoko asked.

"Sure." Shinobu sniffled back.

"Teach me how to cook?"

* * *

As the Original Love Hina seems destined that Narusegawa and Keitaro will be the promised couple, (At least at this point) I offer for your consideration the following story. The characters are not mine. I gratefully acknowledge the writers and authors who brought this series to life, broadcast on TV Tokyo and to the myriad of people who brought it to me, sometimes within hours of the broadcast. As my understanding of Kanji is limited I cannot offer more credits than these. A viewing of all twenty-four episodes, plus the year 2000 Christmas special would definitely help understand this story!

This story may be reproduced electronically as long as it is done in its complete form. Additional credits for the series writers,  
producers and directors may be added below before the chapter title.

Teisu


	2. Training begins!

_I understand the slapstick nature of physical violence depicted in this story, but I can't see Keitaro as a comic relief character. Hence I took a great deal of license in the previous chapter depicting the injuries caused as the result of it. -Teisu_

Love Hina

Part 2  
**Motoko's Dilemma**  
Training begins!

Motoko groaned as she glanced at the alarm clock, 5 AM! She had agreed to sacrifice a total of 2 hours of sleep a day in order to train in the art of cooking. She then realized that Shinobu did this every day and went to school and completed her studies as well. She dressed quickly in a dress and apron and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
Shinobu had already lit the massive stove and was slicing vegetables and gutting fish.

"Here, start with slicing the daikon." Shinobu handed her the kitchen knife.

"Hai, Shinobu-sensei." Motoko treated this as seriously as a class in high school.

As the knife was well balanced and razor sharp, she accepted the young girl's instructions on the techniques to use it safely. Motoko was producing desired uniform thin slices very quickly.

"My! You'll be an expert in no time! Now the fish!" Motoko stared at the creature as Shinobu demonstrated efficiently how to clean it and prepare it for grilling.

Motoko had a little trouble making the clean cuts that Shinobu made so easily. Next, Shinobu demonstrated the preparation of the rice, at the same time she was grilling the fish.

"Timing is important, everything should be ready at once, just in time for everyone to eat. You should clean what you can as you go, so that the cleanup doesn't overwhelm you at once."

The lesson was over. In a few minutes, the others would come to the table. Motoko changed into her school uniform and headed back downstairs.

Shinobu had laid out the rice, fish, and vegetables, then Motoko noticed the fish in front of Keitaro was the one that she had cleaned and grilled. She saw the jagged incision, but Keitaro didn't notice as he expertly picked the flesh from the fish with his chopsticks. Her heart leaped. It was her first meal for him! "Motoko! Are you all right? You are all red in the face!" Kaolla stared at her friend, her large blue eyes blinking. "Uh, Motoko stuttered. "I slept with too many covers on last night."

"Kei-kun has mastered integral calculus!" Mutsumi announced proudly,  
holding her hands together. "He mastered all of the problems last night." Naru-chan and I will have to study hard to catch up!"

"I've had four years to learn," explained the blushing young man.

"You are ready for Tokyo University!" Motoko commented. "But what subject are you concentrating on next?"

"English."

"Bah!" Sarah commented. "You Japanese invent an alphabet for foreign words and then practice speaking the Japanese sounds to one another and call it English!"  
"The writing is good and the grammar is good," Sarah acknowledged.

"Now you say it!" Sarah instructed.

"Ra, ra, ra, ra." The three parroted dutifully.

"No! The sound is different. Open your mouth." Sarah commanded. Take your tongue and touch the tip to the end of your front teeth and then make a sound."

Naru felt gingerly around in her mouth with her tongue, while holding her hand in front of her face.

"Get your hands down, I need to see your tongues to know if you are doing this right!"

"Yes, sensei." The three answered sheepishly.

"No! It's yes, TEACHER!"

"Yes, teechaa."  
Sarah threw up her hands in disgust.

- - -

The others were busy with their studies. Motoko slipped out and headed for the laundry.

"Hello, Shinobu, I am willing to help with laundry." Motoko announced herself.

"Uhmm sorry." Shinobu colored brightly as she was clutching a man's shirt.

"That was told in the strictest confidence." Motoko said. "I see you are checking to see how dirty they are, so you can judge how much soap to use."

"No, it's what you thought, I was enjoying his scent!" Shinobu started to cry. "I am so ashamed."

"How do you keep his shirts without him noticing?" Motoko displayed interest without any hint of anger.

"Uh, well." Shinobu was bright red and in danger of getting a nosebleed. "I buy one exactly like the one I intend to borrow and substitute it for the one I take." If the the original is badly stained or worn, I don't return it."

"I see, so you don't actually take anything except his smell, and he doesn't want it anyway." Motoko smiled.

"You mean it's all right?"

"It's a little odd, but not dishonorable. You are young and still growing. This will fade into memory, you will find another man who smells as nice as Keitaro-kun. May I?"

Motoko took the offered shirt and took a huge sniff. The smell was heady and intoxicating. Shinobu grabbed her and stopped her from going down on the floor, as she had fainted.

"What am I doing here!" Motoko demanded. She was in a bed on the floor. Then she noticed Shinobu seated next to her, her clothes were hung up and a cool wet towel was on her forehead. It was Shinobu's room. "I am terribly sorry. I should have not let you hurt yourself."  
Shinobu apologized profusely.

"The washing is done, I just need to hang them up." Shinobu offered.

Motoko eased herself up. "Whew! That was too much like having sake! I feel pretty good now." Motoko fetched her clothes, got dressed and helped Shinobu lug the laundry up three flights of stairs to the roof.

"Wow! She is very strong for such a young lady!" Motoko observed Shinobu carrying the oversize basket.

Motoko, although being much larger, struggled under a similar load.  
"She took me to her room and put me to bed by herself as well. It could be very dangerous to arouse her anger." Motoko's respect for the young lady rose another notch.

The laundry was swaying in the gentle breeze as the afternoon sun warmed the roof area where the clotheslines were strung. Kaolla and Sarah went running by and the sun reflected off their golden strands as they disappeared back down the stairs. The two young girls never tired of exploring the old inn. Shinobu and Motoko sat on the roof watching the children and the view of the community.

Rather than do something else, the two ladies talked. Shinobu realized that Motoko had chosen her as a close friend.

"Do you remember Moe-chan?" Shinobu asked Motoko.

"Yes, I was going to strike her down as a monster, then I realized that there was no evil in her."

"She came into the kitchen, much as you did, to help me make breakfast."

"She was pleasant and friendly, but I never heard anything other than the clicks and snaps of her clockwork mechanism. Keitaro-senpai could hear her. I remember what he related, about her saying that she wasn't needed as a bride anymore."

"And that is when she broke down again." Motoko continued the conversation. "She is still down in the basement with the boy Keitaro's sign still taped to the door. I need to see her."

The two ladies found the door to the cellar, and negotiated the maze of corridors and blind passageways. Usually there were one or two light bulbs that still worked in the old sections of the Hina Inn.  
Apparently there was sufficient space to shelter a full house of customers down here in the event of a typhoon or other disaster. Or maybe, there was storage for provisions when the building was originally built. Whatever the reason, the Hina Inn was larger beneath it than above it.

I think this is it! Shinobu pointed down the dim hall to the yellowing paper still fastened to the doorpost. "Moe." It read both in Hiragana and Roman characters.

A clean sheet draped the sitting form. Gently removing the cover,  
Motoko examined the still form, the eyes wide open the hands still grasping at something.

"She looks like she is trying to say something," Shinobu said sadly,  
but I don't have any idea how to fix, much less start her."

"Excuse me." Motoko was suddenly excited. "When did anyone wind her last?"

"Wind?" Shinobu's eyes went very wide. "You mean?"  
"She may have simply run down. Her key must be on her somewhere." If not, we can locate the keyhole and find a tool to act as a key.

"Ah! Here's the key, in a small bag around her neck. It looks like Kaolla wrote the directions for winding it." The keyhole is in the middle of her back."

"Ten full turns. Good for one to two days depending on activity." The spring was strong and the turning difficult. Finally, the turns were completed.

"Ok, how do we start her?"

Motoko shrugged. "Anything in the directions?"

Shinobu scanned the instruction sheet again and shook her head.

"Let's pretend I am Keitaro. I find a life-sized wind-up doll and somehow waken it." Now let's figure out what Senpai did to start Moe-chan." Motoko suggested.

The two moved arms, legs, hands, feet, and fingers.

Nothing seemed to work. "Shall we undress her and look for a switch or lever?" Shinobu suggested.

"A young Keitaro started her once, then the elder Keitaro. A boy child wouldn't be interested in taking the doll's clothes off, and Keitaro would not think to do so. If she won't move, then I suggest that she has nothing to say to us."  
Motoko finally declared.

Approaching the doll, Motoko declared. "I love Keitaro-kun very much and promised to be his bride. Keitaro also promised that we would go to Tokyo University and have a lifetime of happiness together." Motoko gently kissed the cheek of the painted wooden face and motioned Shinobu to cover the doll. Whir, Click.  
"When did he promise you?" The doll's voice seemed to grate mechanically.

"You started her." Shinobu exclaimed, dropping the sheet.

"Hush, I can't understand her when you are talking."

Shinobu's eyes went wide and her face went pale and she sat down. "You understand her?"

"About 15 years ago, I was about four and Keitaro-kun was about seven." Motoko continued.

"Then his promise to you was first. What can I do for the promised one?"

Moe's hands had relaxed and her expression had gone from tormented to peaceful.

"And you although you are not the chosen one, you wish also to be his bride?"

Shinobu turned bright red. And then, realizing what she had just heard, Shinobu fainted.

- - -

Shinobu cried out a little "eek" at the fierce shadow on the wall, and then realized that it was Motoko's armor. She was in Motoko's bed, but her friend was no where to be seen. The long shadows denoted the late hour.

"Dinner!" She exclaimed, bolting upright. Throwing on her dress she hurried down the stairs.

"Are you feeling better, Shinobu-chan?" Motoko asked. "I served dinner as you requested." Motoko was wearing her hair up in a red scarf,  
while wearing an attractive cherry blossom housedress and a white apron.

Shinobu took her usual seat at the table. Dinner was laid out;  
everything looked ordinary. Almost everyone had finished eating. She surveyed the meal. Noodle soup in fish stock, rice, steamed vegetables, and grilled eel. Fresh slices of peaches were on the table for dessert.

Shinobu knew that eel was a difficult dish to prepare and steeled herself for less than perfect results, while maintaining a pleasant expression.

"Good. No, very good!" Shinobu thought and smiled at Motoko who was returning from fetching seconds from the stove for Keitaro. Motoko barely nodded at the praise. "You should have not prepared dinner when ill. We could have eaten out." Motoko said, concealing her handiwork from the others.

"It was delicious as always, Shinobu-chan," said Keitaro glancing at Shinobu as he reached for the bowl. Shinobu looked a little sad, but he thought that it was due to her not feeling well.

Motoko's hands were caught between the bowl and Keitaro's hands. She did not want to pull back and break the bowl, and Keitaro now realizing his predicament expected her to jerk her hands away. He was prepared to catch the bowl. This accidental handholding went on for several seconds. Motoko reddened, but did not say anything.

Keitaro carefully moved his hands back. "Gomen!"

Expecting a scream, to be wearing his dinner, or at least a stern look, he was surprised when she said, "Please take it, I am not offended."

Narusegawa gave him a dirty look, but noting a sharp glance from her,  
said nothing. Keitaro carefully accepted the dish and slowly picked up his chopsticks.

"If you decide not to eat what I brought, then I WILL be angry!"  
Motoko commented when he hesitated.

"No, its fine!" Keitaro began to eat.

Shinobu ate silently, noting the individual dishes and the preparation of the meal as a whole. Motoko has followed her menu exactly, so there did not have to be any adjustments to the budget. Shinobu thought about the difficulty of the meal and the overall presentation.  
The unexpected nature of the exercise and how well her student had pulled it off spoke highly of her. Deferring to her teacher was also quite proper.

After the meal, as she helped Motoko finish cleaning the kitchen,  
Shinobu spoke.  
"It was a fitting meal for a bride to serve to her husband."  
Motoko flushed and bowed.  
- - - Back on the roof, dressed in her usual garb, Motoko did her exercises again. "One, two, three." The practice sword flashed in the remnant of daylight. Engaged in concentration, Motoko did not realize the waves of force were rolling off the sword until she heard the booms reflecting off the mountains in the distance.

"Very strange." She realized that she was much stronger now, now able to use the ki attack on every stroke, not just in one concerted effort.

- - -

Motoko was back in the laundry, helping Shinobu sort the clothes. A lace and red velvet dress was in the basket, along with a pair of pink leggings. Moe-chan's clothes. How did? Who did?

"Gomen! Sorry!" Motoko heard Keitaro's cry in the hall.

The door opened and Keitaro dashed in swiftly closing it behind him.  
His nose was bleeding profusely. "I didn't know there was a new girl,  
I am so sorry!"  
"New girl?" Shinobu and Motoko stared at each other.

The door slid open and a young blonde girl apparently high school age appeared, clothed only in a towel. "Monsieur Urashima, Excusez-moi."

"That was most improper of me," the petite blond bowed, exposing her ample cleavage. This only added to the young man's distress. "But I haven't had a proper bath in a long time."  
"It's ok, he gulped. "Go ahead, We'll talk about it after you're through!"  
"Domo!" She bowed again, blowing him a kiss through full ruby red lips. Keitaro's eyes glazed slightly.

- - - "Who was that?" Keitaro asked.

Shinobu and Motoko looked at each other and lied.

"WE DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

As the Original Love Hina seems destined that Narusegawa and Keitaro will be the promised couple, (At least at this point) I offer for your consideration the following story. The characters are not mine. I gratefully acknowledge the writers and authors who brought this series to life, broadcast on TV Tokyo and to the myriad of people who brought it to me, sometimes within hours of the broadcast. As my understanding of Kanji is limited I cannot offer more credits than these. A viewing of all twenty-four episodes, plus the year 2000 Christmas special would definitely help understand this story!  
This story may be reproduced electronically as long as it is done in its complete form. Additional credits for the series writers,  
producers and directors may be added below before the chapter title.

I am not sure how I ended up here, I never know how any of my own writing will turn out. That is the joy and mystery of writing.

Moe-chan is now among the ladies, an apparent competitor for the young man's affection. I have been writing strictly as a matter of enjoyment. Thanks to Wataru-kun at University of South Carolina for getting me to take a second look at the series.

A gentle poke at my dear friends in retaliation for my difficulty in learning the Japanese "R"

Teisu (.net)


	3. The Living Doll

_A quick note about the following. Any disrespectful terms towards Marie (Moe-chan) are only in the mind of the Narusegawa in this story.)_

_Teisu (.net)_

Love Hina

Part 3  
**Motoko's Dilemma **  
The Living Doll

"When did you start doing laundry, Motoko-san?" Keitaro glanced at the pile of laundry she was sorting and started to walk around.  
"Ah no..." Shinobu looked pained.

"The dress! He might see it. He might think..." Motoko recoiled at the thought. "Moe-chan has been in his family for generations!"

"Urashima-senpai." Motoko assumed a polite but firm stance. "The ladies' personal effects are not to be viewed casually." She indicated the underwear she was sorting.

"Oops. Sorry," Motoko nodded as he quickly exited and closed the door.

"Thank you, I thought he might see the dress." Shinobu sighed.

"Carefully put it away, with plenty of moth crystals. We need to inquire from some special people how to deal with cleaning it."

Shinobu carefully boxed the garments, sprinkling the white crystals on top of the ancient garment. The wool leggings were slightly frayed.  
The lace undergarments were yellow. The red velvet was dark, most likely due to the colors used to dye it, and very dusty.

"It was very unlikely that the garment was ever intended to be washed." Motoko surmised. "Do you have a dress that Moe can wear? She is a little shorter than you, but about your build."

"Yes, I'll give her one of mine, there is also a box of clothes from previous guests and tenants that never claimed them. I'll check and see if I can find a few things." Shinobu brightened.

"Let's go! Shinobu exclaimed.

"Where?"

"To get a bath, Motoko-baka." Shinobu colored, realizing what she had said, and dashed out the door.

(Note: Baka when referring to girls, can also denote young and cute as well as stupid or silly. I think I made a pun!)

"Wait for me!" Motoko hurried after her.

"Uhh," Motoko colored as she observed Moe naked, attempting to wash her own back. Her figure was formidable and her skin flawless except for the beauty mark on her face.

"Ques que c'est?" Moe enquired. "Nan desu ka? What is it?"  
"Japanese is fine." Motoko answered. " Generally, we bathe wearing these bathing garments. Bathing naked is usually done with family members or those with close families, or intimate friends.

"I see, so I should bathe naked with Keitaro-kun." The girl nodded as she accepted the garment. She watched carefully as Motoko washed Shinobu's back, the garment held to her front, covering her modesty.

Shinobu blushed, and looked down with embarrassment. "Well, not exactly."

"Pour quoi? Sorry, I need to pay more attention. Why is that?" Moe looked puzzled. I have known Kei-kun since he was about 10, his father,  
his grandfather and his great-grandfather." I think that should make us both close and intimate."

"You're next." Motoko held Moe's soapy washrag. Moe imitated what she had just seen, opening the back of the garment and holding the front to her chest. "Firmly and gently." Motoko instructed. "The soak comes after the wash. The hot pool is to open the pores, heal and relax the body. Never enter the spring without washing thoroughly first."  
Motoko turned and offered her back to Moe.

"Very nice touch." Motoko thought as her back was thoroughly scrubbed.  
Finishing the soapy wash, the cold rinse caused everyone to gasp.

"One more bucket to make sure the soap is rinsed." Motoko poured the bucket across Shinobu, another on Moe and flipped another on herself so that she was completely rinsed.

"Now, we enter the pool." Motoko fastened the wrap around herself and carefully and gingerly entered the steaming hot spring.

"It is too hot!" Moe cried, pulling back her foot. "How can you stand it!" She watched as Shinobu also entered the pool.

"Over on the left side next to the large rocks is about 5 degrees cooler." Suggested Motoko.

"I think I can stand it." Moe grimaced at first, then slowly and carefully eased in. "Ah, I am beginning to understand. Clean the outside, then clean the inside!"

Shinobu nodded as the three were quiet, listening to the gurgle of water in the spring.

"When does Kei-kun take his bath? I would like to wash his back for him." Moe offered.

"He uses the men's bath." Motoko squirmed, realizing what was coming next.

"I see, he uses the men's spring, and one of the gentlemen here washes his back for him." Moe concluded.

Shinobu looked terribly hurt and began to cry. Motoko's eyes began to run as well.

"I don't understand what I said to hurt you." Moe exclaimed.

"Lessons in life are not earned without some discomfort." Motoko sighed. "I will show you the men's bath." He bathes alone, in a standard bathing room and tub. And to show my respect for him, I will begin to wash Senpai's back, as a promised one should." Motoko bowed reverently to the living doll. "I now understand why you assumed human form, to teach us."  
"Yes, and if he rejects you, to become his bride instead, and bear his children."

"I thought so." Motoko stared hard at her rival. Shinobu looked at the pretty face and well-proportioned body, and then glanced away dejected.

"Now that we understand each other," Motoko said. "What shall we call you?"

"Keitaro-san would be frightened if you used my nickname." I don't have a true name other than the name of the daughter of my builder.  
"Marie Encriver".

"You wouldn't know her middle name would you?"  
"Olivier."

"It figures!" said Motoko

"Sounds like a good idea, but wouldn't they mind you using it?"  
Shinobu objected.

"It's been a hundred years. Shinobu. Baka." Motoko returned the gentle insult.

"Oh! I guess not." Shinobu fell silent.

"Everyone here pays for the room, meals and bathing privileges. Except Shinobu, who earns her keep by doing the cooking and the laundry."  
Keitaro-kun allows Mutsumi-san to eat breakfast and bathe, because she is a relative, and patient study partner.

"What about that violent girl Naru?"

Motoko realized that Marie (I will drop the Moe for a while now!) had left off the honorific.

"Naru-san pays her rent like the others." Kaolla-chan is royalty, we accept her country's money, but it is almost impossible to exchange for yen, so we usually think of her purchases as gifts. Mostly, we buy the bills back from the local merchants, so they will keep honoring them. "She is a innocent child, so we don't want to hurt her feelings."

Marie nodded. "I should have my first month's rent by the end of this week!"

"I am sure the Senpai will agree to that." Shinobu spoke again.

- - - -

"Bon Jour."

"Bon Jour Mademoiselle!" The manager looked up at the well-dressed young lady.

Je m'appellee Marie, Marie Encrivez, et vous?

He was overjoyed to hear his native tongue being spoken so fluently.  
He hastily got up and introduced himself. Welcome to the Bank of Zurich, Tokyo Branch. How may I help you?

"Please, may we go somewhere private, this concerns a numbered account." Marie requested. The manager smiled. Numbered accounts were quite frequent and not the big deal they once were, but for the sake of appearances, he relented and ushered her to a corner office. "Do you wish a lady to wait on you?"  
Marie nodded, acknowledging his concerns for her reputation. "Please close the door, this is business." The manager did not tell her about the video camera above his desk recording his actions but not revealing the customer's.

"This account has not been used for about 80 years, according to my records." I have full knowledge of the codes used to access it."

"Not a problem. But why so long? Not that it is any of my business!"  
he quickly explained.

"The money was to be used only in the case of emergency. With the death of my mother and the end of the insurance money, I have to draw on the funds to live and finish my education."

"So where are you staying?"  
"In the little town of Hina at the Hina Inn. I have to pay some sizable debts, but it should be less than 5% of the balance."

The manager logged on to the system and set up a receiving account.  
Turning the console so that he could not see the screen, he presented the keyboard to Marie. She carefully typed the account number and the variable password corresponding to the desired amount and the date.  
Marie nodded that she had completed the steps.  
Turning the screen back, the manager filled in his name, title and struck the enter key.  
"Please wait."  
"Password accepted."  
"Account validated."  
"Inactive account activated."  
"Interest calculated."  
"Amount validated."  
"Exchange rate accessed."  
"Transfer started."  
"Transfer complete."

"The printer spit out a transaction record, which he handed the original and copy to Marie. Take these to the cashier and they will take care of you."

Marie hesitated.

"Do you wish to open a checking account?"

"Yes, and I wish to also transfer a million yen to the Hina Bank."

"A million?"

The manager glanced at the record in her hand. "Ten million yen!"

"I have not set up an account there. I will need a letter of introduction to the bank there, then another to the French Ambassador so I may secure a French passport, and a letter of credit. I also need to set up a currency exchange for a small nation, Here is a sample of the currency."

"Sit down young lady, I have some work to do."

- - -

Marie clutched the purse containing the precious items closely.

Making her way down embassy row, Marie entered the embassy grounds.  
Approaching the guard, and showing her letter of introduction, she asked to see the secretary.

"Your parents?" My father was from France, my mother never told me his name, Mama died a few years ago. She had asked to be cremated. I graduated from the Catholic High School here in Tokyo."  
The ambassador grimaced. "Two months ago, the terrible fire, and such a waste, all the records lost."  
Turning back to Marie, he prodded further. "Your diploma?  
"The movers lost my trunk of papers, but I retained the Swiss bank account."

The identity story was flimsy on the face of it, but if an international bank acknowledged the person and wrote a letter of introduction, then the story was quite credible. Plus, the person spoke like a native.  
"Did your mother tell you anything about Paris?"  
"Yes, the little cafe across from la place de la Concorde, where she met my father, served the finest croissants and cafe au lait. They would enjoy their breakfast together and slip into a nearby hotel known to lovers and enjoy each other almost every day."  
The Ambassador believed the story, he himself entertained his now wife at the old cafe, and remembered the friendly concierge who waited on them at the tiny hotel nearby.

"Mama danced for a while at the Moulin Rouge. She showed me some of her dance steps."

"Did you learn them?"

"Oh, yes. Would you like to see?

"But of course!"

The young lady hiked up her dress and began to sing the can-can!  
The leg was raised pivoting, with the knee bent, then the other leg was displayed in a similar manner. Then the show of her lace underwear and a brilliant smile thrilled the ambassador. The high kicks were being expertly done. Her felt his pulse quicken and the blood rush to his face. He began to cheer, the staff heard the commotion and peeked in only to begin cheering themselves!  
Then it was over.

"Magnificent!" he yelled. "You are truly a child of France!" he exclaimed. "Only a true woman of France can dance the can-can like that! I will take care of your claim personally!"

He signed and handed the interview form to his secretary.  
She escorted Marie to a small room and took her picture for the passport.

She smiled at Marie. "Enchanting!"

"Merci!"

- - - "I understand that you know a cute, young blonde lady that presents money like this." Marie held up a bill with the three-eyed elephant on its face.

"It's worthless. Her friends buy it back, eventually," the shopkeeper smiled, Her purchases are small, so it doesn't hurt our business too badly. And she truly believes that it is money, so I and the other shopkeepers don't complain."

"I am staying at the Hina Inn, now." Marie announced to the man.  
"Oh, I see! How much do you want to redeem? A thousand, a hundred,  
maybe fifty yen?"

"All of it."

"I must have about fifty thousand in my petty cash box." Hold on. They aren't yen, but it's what we decided they were supposedly worth never having seen one of these before. She gives us denominations of 100,  
500 and 1000 of these notes. We have no problem with the lower ones,  
but we shudder on the larger ones.

"Shudder no longer, I will buy them all from you. You may call your fellow shopkeepers. I will be at the Hina Inn."

Marie pulled a wad of bills from her purse and the shopkeeper's face lit.  
"Wait right here!" He instructed as he dashed for the back.

"Sorry!" The shopkeeper apologized, I didn't realize that I had that much."  
"One hundred ten thousand yen." Marie counted the bills into the man's eager palm."

- - - The next day Marie dutifully rode the train into Tokyo. She made out the deposit slip, "Three hundred thousand Su-dollars."

The small diamond-mining nation had officially locked its currency to US dollars. Conceivably, they could lock it to any nation's currency and it would still be honored on the international currency trading market.

The bank manager bowed politely as the young lady entered. "Please deposit this back to my numbered account." Marie requested.  
"Right this way!" The manager set up the deposit. Marie entered the account number and the manager entered the amount of Su-dollars less the bank's commission of one-half percent. Converted at the given exchange rate, the money was back in Switzerland as Swiss francs.

"Easy to put in, not so easy to get out!" He smiled.

"Thank you, I will have several more large deposits of Su-dollars in the coming weeks then small ones at intervals of one month, about 100,000 dollars a month."

Marie had set up a desk in her room. The line of people out the door was clear down the steps as Marie counted out the yen in exchange for Su's money. Shinobu acted has her receptionist. After discovering that Shinobu would not announce rude people who cut in line, the cue settled down.

Young men checked around for the unusual bills. Asking at restaurants, local markets, movie houses, even with cab drivers. The lady was a stunning beauty as well as practically giving money away!  
"Marie-san." Keitaro cautioned. "I have no problem with what you are doing, but you should consider your own needs as well. If you spend all of your money buying Kaolla's scrip, what will you have to live on?"

"My dearest Kei-chan." Marie smiled affectionately. "I am well aware of my resources, and am able to do this. Everyone is happy, Kaolla's money is now accepted, you and your friends are not burdened with it.  
Thank you for your concern."

"You mean it's all right to exchange some myself?"  
"Naturally. Everyone, including Kaolla."

"Where did you get that?" The cabdriver had presented a ten thousand Su note.  
"I accepted it for a taxi ride. My daughter told me that you were buying them back."

"Anyone I know?"

"Shinobu-chan."

"Here is ten thousand yen."

"And another ten thousand," she whispered, "Should you be so kind to young ladies again, even if it is Christmas Eve!"

"I promise."

Marie pressed the extra note into his hand.

"Another deposit?" The bank manager looked up as the now familiar figure entered the bank with her locked bag. He had been nervous at first with the opening of the ancient account. Several eyebrows had been raised in Zurich, the transaction had been scrutinized, but validated and re-validated without finding any hint of wrongdoing,  
even the videotape had been pulled and his actions checked during the transaction. However, no one asked for the name of the client or even a description of the client. The bank guaranteed anonymity, and to now start questioning its customers without any evidence of wrongdoing would invalidate the entire premise of the numbered account.

The unusual currency made him nervous at first, but as the weeks went by and the money made its way to the island's national bank and was verified, he could now accept the currency without reservation.

"One million eight hundred thousand and 50 Su-dollars!"  
The manager smiled as Marie entered the numbered account and sent the bulk of the money back to Switzerland.

Marie checked the balance on the numbered account, she would not soon use it again. She had returned all of the money plus twenty percent.  
It was very sad, her builder's family had obviously either died or lost the account number and codes for the bank. The bank had honorably kept the money on account. She reminded herself to look any survivors up should the occasion present itself.

Marie checked her new passport carefully and signed it. She was finally an official person with resources and contacts. Her letter of credit was still in order. She had set up another numbered account in Zurich and had over ten million yen on account in Tokyo. There was another two million in Hina, as well. The tiny bank saw the money magically appear in the account. The petite young lady would take it out, then more would appear. It all came from the Tokyo Branch of the Zurich Bank. Several of the tellers knew about her buying the currency, it was speculated that she was a member of the Su Royal House making good on Su-chan's debts. Most people believe this was the case.

"Marie-san?"  
"Yes, please don't be so formal. Marie is fine." The pretty young lady walked towards him at the door. She noticed him shake his head and shiver. Are you cold? "No, you just remind me of someone." He turned back to the reason for his visit. "Your timely rent payments and generous terms has helped a great deal with running of the Hina Inn,"  
he began. "Um, I have some of Su-chan's money, which I would like to exchange, if it is not too much trouble. I have some repairs to make."  
The young man's square glasses slid down his nose as he lowered his head.  
"I will be happy to buy it back later, if you want." He quickly added.

"Please sit down." Marie spoke from behind her desk. "It is good business for me to acquire as much of Su-chan's "scrip", as you refer to it, as I can."

"I don't understand."

"That doesn't matter." Marie looked at the young man steadily. "You can rest assured that I am not being injured.

"Well I get 20,000 "yen" a month from Su-chan. Then there's the money I have bought back and that of Su-chan's sister. I have been here for three years.  
My grandmother Hina-san accepted the money for three years prior to that. The Su family stayed here often before that as well. I know it's asking for a lot of money, but I will accept whatever you will offer for it." He laid the box on the table.

"I can't give it to you all at once." Marie acknowledged after counting through the massive pile of bills. "50 or 60 thousand yen?"  
Keitaro looked at her hopefully.

"No way." Marie answered abruptly.

"Sorry," answered Keitaro.

"It's one million now, and two million three hundred thousand tomorrow." Marie answered warmly, counting out the bills and writing him a check on the Tokyo bank for the balance.

"You may cash or deposit that check at the Hina Bank or if you prefer,  
I will bring you the cash tomorrow."

"What are you doing to have that kind of money?"

"It's not a fair question. I am not cheating or injuring anyone. I am not breaking the laws of Heaven or of Man. You are one to ask such a question. What are you doing living in a house full of pretty girls?"  
Marie chided him.

"It's sort of an accident."

"How many of them have you seen naked?" Marie pressed herself against him.

"I...Uhh..." The young man flushed bright red. "I see your reasoning."  
"Forgive me Marie-san, the check will be fine," he quickly added.

- - -

"Motoko stalked her prey quietly, stealthily, up the hall where it disappeared behind a door.

"I've got you now!" She smiled.

Shaking with anticipation, Motoko knocked on the door.

"Go away, I'm bathing." Keitaro yelled from inside.

"Prepare yourself! I'm coming in!" Keitaro had placed the waist cloth just in time as Motoko opened the door.

"Sorry!"

"For what? Bathing while naked? I wanted to inspect your wounds and check to see how well they have healed." Motoko explained to the embarrassed young man.

"Oh, that's ok, I'm fine now."

"Show me your back!"

"Hai, Motoko-sensei!" The man sat on the washing stool and bent slightly forwards.

Motoko traced the faint scars and then lightly stroked the smooth skin.

"Good! She exclaimed.  
"The scarring is minimal, the sun will blend them to the color of the rest of his body in a few months." She thought.

Motoko soaped up a washrag and then wet and began to wash Keitaro's back.

"I am sorry that you have had to bathe alone with no one to talk to,  
no sound of the spring to relax you, and no one to touch you." Motoko silenced his protests.  
"I was reminded that everyone should have someone to attend his or her bath. Should you wish me to bathe with you, I am willing." Motoko's heart was beating very fast. Do not worry, I will be wearing a bathing garment."

Keitaro said nothing, his face very red.

"Please stand up and allow me to examine the other wounds."

"Thank you." Remembering how she had tended to him as a healer,  
Keitaro reluctantly stood up holding the waist cloth. Motoko examined the pink traces of the old wound and smiled.

"Good, you are completely healed."

Motoko removed the black kimono, she was wearing the bath wrap underneath. She sat on the washing stool and motioned for Keitaro to wash her back. She was holding the covering to her chest with one hand and her long braid of black hair with the other. Keitaro gently and firmly washed Motoko's back and handed her the washrag. Sitting and facing away from each other, the two completed the soaping ritual.  
Using the hand shower, they took turns rinsing off.

The burner hissed as the bright blue flames heated the large tank.  
Finally reaching the correct temperature, the burner shut off.

"Hello, Senpai?" Shinobu's voice was terribly shy. "Would you like me to wash your back or attend your bath?" "Uhh..." Keitaro looked at Motoko. She looked at him calmly. There was no hint of embarrassment.

"Please come in." He responded, "We are getting ready to enter the soak."  
"Motoko-senpai." Shinobu nodded at her; Shinobu wasn't shocked. "I will leave." She offered.

"No, there is nothing wrong with three in the bath." Motoko quickly explained.

"I soaped already, downstairs." Shinobu said. "Then I remembered what Mo-marie-san said."

The three entered the tub. "It is a little tight," Keitaro thought,  
"but everyone seems to enjoy it."

They could hear the others down in the spring, the wind chime, the rustle of the wind through the leaves. Maybe this wasn't such a bad bath after all.

- - -

"Yes, Shinobu-chan?" The archeologist looked up from examining some of the porcelain fragments on his desk.

"I came across something that might interest you or one of your colleagues."  
But it's something that cannot be parted with. "Hmm, a family treasure?" You need an appraisal on a vase? Or where to get a cracked dish mended?

Shinobu opened the box and showed the garment. "Wow." He breathed. "A French party dress from the 1890's complete with leggings." I have only seen old photographs of them. Where did you get it?"

"A friend asked if I could wash this so that she could wear it."  
Shinobu explained. "It was so old, I did not want to damage it."

"Most likely dry-cleaning only, however, if I may take the dress apart and make a pattern from it, I will have the garment restored from within my own budget!" The professor smiled.

Shinobu shook her head. "That is something that I can't authorize."  
That goes beyond cleaning of the garment."

"Here is a name of a dry-cleaner/restorer that we use to service old clothing."  
Seta scribbled out the address and added a brief note of introduction.

"He's very good- and very expensive." Seta warned. "You should get an estimate before he starts!"

- - -

"Ah, Marie-san, the dress you left with me in the laundry the day you arrived here?"  
Shinobu peaked in at the young lady going over the ledgers on her desk.

"Please come in," Marie laid a bookmark on the ledger she was writing in.

"I found that it can't be washed, but cleaning it will be expense,  
terribly expensive." I found someone who will pay to have it done but wants to take the dress apart first, to make a pattern. Then, there is the theater costumer who wants about 75,000 yen to clean it, fix the holes and repair the frayed cloth!" He refused to simply clean it. I don't know what to do!" Shinobu's eyes filled up.

"It was terribly unfair of me to ask you to take care of it." Marie apologized. But if you will do as I ask, I will be very grateful.  
Here is a hundred thousand," Marie unlocked her desk grabbed a stack of bills and efficiently snapped ten crisp notes into Shinobu's hand.  
"Bring me the receipt. Keep ten thousand for yourself in payment for your efforts."

Shinobu stared at the amount in her hand, the living doll was an enigma.

The Inn had recently began to show signs of its former glory. Broken and cracked rungs on railings were being replaced, holes in floors were repaired, and inadequate wiring was being replaced. The bare bulbs were replaced with period fixtures. Paintings and calligraphy began to appear in the rooms. The artisans worked under her direction. This was not a quick renovation as Hina-san had done the prior year, but a careful historical restoration. She inspected the work carefully, She did not press the workers, but insisted the work be done correctly, rather than quickly.

Shinobu looked at the young lady, nodding acceptance, and carefully put the money in her wallet.

"Marie-san, where does it come from?"  
"A proper wife knows how to run a house." Marie evaded the question and smiled at her. "I get this question all the time."  
"What about Keitaro-senpai?" Aren't you taking his job?"

"He still does what he always does; clean the spring, dust the halls,  
collect the rent and see to the day to day running of the Inn. His true job is preparing for Tokyo U and meeting his bride there."

"Uh, can you show me how to keep books, too?"  
"Of course, I would love the company," Marie smiled.

- - - - - -

_Fanf1cFan's note: I've taken the liberty of doing a small amount of spell-checking and such for readability's sake, but changed as little as possible. Any negative impact is my fault and not the author's._


	4. Jealousy! and Epilogue

Love Hina

Part 4 **Motoko's Dilemma **  
Jealousy!

Narusegawa fumed. "First, Motoko, now Marie!"  
Shinobu was cute, but she knew that Keitaro did not consider her as a marriage partner. Kaolla frightened him. Besides that, she was already betrothed to her half-brother. Mutsumi was a distinct possibility, but the emphasis was on the promised one. Mutsumi had already disqualified herself, but the question was, which one of them was the promised one?"  
The question was becoming moot as far as Narusegawa was concerned.

Whichever one made it to Tokyo University with him would land him.

"I am looking for a secure life as an in-law to Hina-san. I will have good food, wonderful baths, a gentle husband. I will be able to run the Hina Inn after Hina-san's inevitable passing," She thought a little sadly. Narusegawa was fond of the old woman.

Keitaro had gotten an "A" on his last practice exam! His tutorage under Sarah's guidance has made him quite good with English in the last few months. Sarah smiled at him when he called her "Teacher McDougall", now able to articulate the English "L" and the "R" to her satisfaction. She was no threat either.

Narusegawa turned her thoughts back to the competition.

"Motoko won't be a problem, because she can't pass the entrance exam.  
She is weak in the higher mathematics. If she studies very hard with a tutor, she might squeak by in another year." "Anyway she applied for the scholarship in Kyoto." Narusegawa herself had seen the acceptance letter from the admissions office.

"Marie is different," Narusegawa shuddered. She had appeared out of nowhere, no parents, no money, and only one change of clothes. Wasting no time showing her affections for Keitaro, "the little French trollop" as Naru referred to her rival, had become one of the premiere businesswomen in the area. She carried a French passport and had applied for and received a student visa. Applying as a French national student, she had easily passed the tough prerequisite exam and was being allowed to take the entrance exam with the other applicants. She also carried a letter of credit that showed her ability to easily cover the cost of a foreign student at Tokyo University. "The foreign exchange program might allow her to dispense with the exam altogether!" Narusegawa shuddered.

Narusegawa also could not forget the buying up of Su-chan's worthless scrip and the respect she had received in the little town because of it. Kaolla Su's money was accepted everywhere in the little town now,  
she could even exchange it just about anywhere for yen for a trip to Tokyo. The merchants showed up at the Inn on Saturday to redeem it.  
And there was the restoration of the Inn. The materials were purchased, the work progressed, the craftsmen were paid.

"Where was the money coming from?"

Keitaro had started the project with money she had provided him with the redemption of "Su-scrip" and then entrusted its operation to her.

Narusegawa checked at the land office for any liens against the Inn,  
but her searches came up empty. Yet the Inn was slowly losing the effects of years and was becoming more like a palace. The workmen referred to her, behind her back, as "Marie-sama." She was a fair, but tough superintendent, refusing to accept any work that was not the finest. She had sharply objected being addressed with any honorific but "Marie-san." She was beautiful, generous, well-organized,  
friendly, apparently very wealthy - and Narusegawa's bitterest enemy.

The floorboards in Naru's room had been replaced, and the floor sanded, finished and buffed to a high shine. It also blocked her from Keitaro, as the shortcut hole in the floor was now gone.

The room decorations and the paintings approved by Narusegawa herself now made her angry when she recognized the influence of the hated "Gaijin" [foreigner] on them.

Keitaro's bathing confinement-by her, years ago, at her specific insistence, to the tiny bath on the second floor now added to her consternation. The ladies drew lots to see which two would share the bath with Keitaro and wash his back. Kaolla, Sarah, Mutsumi, Motoko,  
Shinobu, and Marie all participated regularly. Two ladies were a guarantee against any misbehavior on anyone's part. Keitaro's aunt had sneaked up and peeked at her insistence; then had joined the drawing the next day! It was no secret who had suggested that she join! Naru refused to participate and grimaced at the conversation upstairs,  
looking up from the spring, sometimes longingly.

Shinobu, who now helped keep the books for the restoration project and the operation of the house, was of little help. Truthful and honest,  
the young domestic was now able to tell exactly how, how much, and where the money was spent. The project was on schedule and on budget.  
Hardly of any help when trying to find leverage to unseat a rival!

Marie had already had several offers to work at construction companies and even as an assistant to a large engineering firm constructing a new building in downtown Tokyo. The multi-national corporations saw her as a rare find, French, English and Japanese, a good organizer, a leader, and that damnable letter of credit that extended to 9 figures now! She had gotten the wood to replace the rotting beams in weeks not months due to it. Not to mention that she was "very nice on the eyes!" Keitaro had admonished one of the younger workers for a lewd comment, and then made that comment himself.

"Then she had the nerve to refuse the job offers and stay here!" Naru gritted her teeth at the thought and clenched her fists.

- - -

Motoko had been corresponding with her sister concerning the choice of her husband. "As a student candidate for Tokyo University, and the pressure of entrance exams are upon him, it would be unwise at this time to distract him with talk of his impending marriage." My own entrance to the University has been secured." When he has been admitted, I will be able to give you a definitive answer, of whether or not he will actually marry me."  
Motoko's betrothal was accepted in the village, and news of Keitaro's wearing of the betrothal medallion and chain had reached the elders by word of mouth.  
"A nice polite young man, a respecter of his elders and of women."  
Motoko had read the words and her tears had flowed with pride for him as she read the words.

The return letter arrived in a week.

Skipping through the usual news and salutations, she read the reply.  
"My dearest sister, you may have any additional time required to secure your mate. However, should you be rejected, you are required to notify us at once!"

Motoko sat in the kitchen with Shinobu and Marie. Shinobu was preparing food for the workmen. Noodles, rice, fish and pickles made up the simple menu, naturally served with green tea. Men were free to bring their own lunch box, or purchase lunch in the town, but the rule was "everyone must eat." Marie supplemented the household budget from the restoration budget to make up the difference.  
"It was "cheap insurance" against mistakes." Marie had observed. Men grew sloppy on empty stomachs. Marie insisted that at lunch, all but critical work stop and the men rest and eat. Critical tasks, such as the troweling of poured concrete or some other task where stopping could produce injury, damage or waste, were closely monitored and the men rested and fed as soon as possible.

The two ladies dressed in attractive dresses and carried the meals to the appointed eating area. Some had lunch boxes, but kept them closed until everyone had been served. Marie spoke the traditional blessing,  
which everyone repeated in one voice. "ITADAKIMASU!"

The two ladies carefully checked during the meal that everyone had tea or water. As they walked by, one could feel the gentle brush of a hand or tips of fingers against them.  
"They are lonely, unless it is very intrusive, let them alone." Marie had suggested. It was far less humiliating than the train, and there was an underlying mood of respect behind the gentle touches.

Motoko kept Keitaro occupied with his studies. A gentle prompting after a bit too long of a rest, sent him dutifully back to the study group. Narusegawa and Mutsumi were still struggling with completing the calculus workbook he had finished weeks earlier. He was now intently studying Kanji. Motoko smiled. It was her strongest subject.

Keitaro looked at his old enemy carefully, the one who would have as soon split him with her sword as look at him was now offering to tutor him. She was the same one who had kept Narusegawa from hitting him and tended his wounds, the one who used to prefer the company of women exclusively, with whom he now shared his bath from time to time.

"As we will be working together, I insist on something." Motoko declared. "That you address me as 'Sensei'."

Keitaro nodded his agreement. Even the girl Sarah with her native knowledge of English could be addressed that way.

"I will be holding your hand, guiding your arm, adjusting your posture. You will allow me to instruct you by touch." Motoko stated.  
"Close contact will be part of the training."  
Keitaro swallowed. "I could easily make a slip."  
Motoko nodded, "That is why you are the student."  
"Intimate words are part of Kanji and therefore, part of the training." Keitaro reddened, but nodded.  
"You will learn many of the ancient forms."  
Keitaro protested. "They are so seldom used. What is their purpose?"

"They are used in art and by elders. It is also part of my price for teaching you." Motoko declared.

"Fine let's get started." Keitaro suggested.

"Not so fast," Motoko declared, "We are enemies. Before we may work together, the way must be cleansed between us, and our strife settled once and for all."

"Keitaro nodded. "The tea ceremony."

"Hai"

Keitaro dressed in the formal hakama, and entered the refurbished hall with the low table. He carefully lifted the garment one leg at a time to keep it from catching it under him as it dragged on the floor; he entered from the doorway on his knees.

Motoko handed her sword to Shinobu as was required, and entered also on her knees through an opposite door.

The text of the short version of the ceremony was on the low table,  
but Motoko knew it intimately. Keitaro had cleaned the room spotless;  
he had set out Hina-san's heirloom tea set.

The ceremony progressed without incident. Motoko's movements were graceful, practiced, polished. Keitaro's motions were hesitant, but sincere.

The green frothy tea was shared in the simple bowl, with the elegance of the rotation completing the ceremony as the two bowed to each other, in quiet reverence.

Afterwards he held out his open hands, a family tradition, not normally seen in the ceremony. Motoko recognized the form, responded and the tips of their fingers met.

"Flash!" Shinobu snapped a picture of the classic moment.

The two noticed, but the distraction was lost in the quiet repose.

"Keitaro, what are you doing?" I thought you loved me!"

"Excuse me, Narusegawa, but what does this have to do with you?"  
Keitaro replied, eyes still closed, savoring the moment.

"You are sitting here, being intimate with her!"

"Motoko-chan, I thought you were my friend." Naru screamed.

"Keitaro, BAKA!" Naru pulled back and hit the unsuspecting man in the face.

Motoko saw the blow coming, but had nothing with which to protect Keitaro.

"No!" Motoko screamed. The tea set was sent flying and shattered on the floor as Keitaro crumbled, blood streaming from his mouth.

"One way was cleansed and another is defiled." Motoko glared at Narusegawa who looked wide-eyed at Motoko realizing what she had done.

"You have profaned the tea ceremony. I will not eat with you, bathe with you, or even converse with you any longer. Your enemies are now my friends. I will not defend you or lift the slightest finger to help you. I will not walk the same path you walk, I will not sleep under the same roof as you do. I will be leaving Hina Inn as soon as I am packed. If I had my sword, I would have cut you down!

"Wait!" Keitaro looked at the flashing eyes.

"Narusegawa!" Keitaro looked at his old sweetheart, the blood from his broken tooth steaming out of his mouth.

"I cast you out of my heart. I remember you no longer. Take what you came with and leave us." The man spat blood and splattered Narusegawa's blouse with it.

Shinobu came running and grabbed Naru's arm. Naru cried out in pain as the arm was twisted to the breaking point. Unable to resist the force,  
she was dragged from the room, and thrown onto the floor in the hall.  
She cowered as Shinobu drew Motoko's sword and held it on her. She had never seen Shinobu like this. Mitsune, another boarder, who had witnessed the event, held a knife at Naru's throat and directed Shinobu to sheath the sword. Shinobu ran into the town to summon the elders on how to deal with this.

Keitaro's aunt, arriving home from work, looked at horror at the remains of the tea set. Members of the family had starved rather than part with it even to buy food. Keitaro had asked permission to borrow the precious service and Naru had smashed it in her anger. Striking a participant in the tea ceremony was also unthinkable. It was so totally alien, that even looking at Keitaro's face, she was still unable to comprehend the act.

"Let's get you to a dentist, we might save the tooth."

"A spirited young lady perhaps," the dentist set the pulp cap and temporary crown on the tooth.  
Keitaro's tears were not due to the pain, although the dentist kept asking him if it hurt, he made no motions to stop the procedure.

Returning back to the Inn, Keitaro destroyed the pictures of him and Narusegawa.

Confined to the basement, the elders discussed what to do with her. "I say that you kill her," remarked one of the elders. "Only one who is totally evil could do such a thing."

"Send her back home, and let her parents deal with her." Another remarked.

"No, she is of age." She must be punished for her own deeds."

"There is no guilt on our hands," the petite blonde girl spoke. "But should she die here then evil blood will stain this place, and the Hina family will be destroyed."

The elders stared at the little foreign student. Her words made them squirm.  
Then they all saw something, a figure, a spirit, an angelic form.

"Please leave us." The leader directed to the family.  
"Marie-sama," one of them spoke, "you are requested to stay."

Narusegawa had left. Keitaro's aunt swore to have her arrested if she ever came back.

Mutsumi took back Liddo-kun, the childhood stuffed toy from long ago,  
as Narusegawa had left it in Mutsumi's room.  
Naru's other possessions were packed up and sent back to her parents,  
along with a letter relating to her expulsion for fighting. She had not bothered to take anything with her the night she left.

Inquiries were made about her whereabouts, but she had vanished that night.  
Mei came to the house to search for some clues, but found nothing.  
People were polite to Narusegawa's sister Mei, she was treated kindly.  
But they would not even mention Narusegawa's name. Her parents came searching as well and were also treated courteously.

Marie had managed to assemble a similar service to the one that had been destroyed. Almost an exact match, it was doubtful that Hina-san would notice due to her bad eyesight. Marie refused to say how much it had cost her. Seta-san had sent the broken pieces of the original to a restorer to see if it could be mended.

Keitaro and Motoko practiced the Kanji forms together, learning the story behind each one as well as the method of constructing characters. Mutsumi sat with them and observed the brushwork and learned as well.

The loss of Narusegawa in his life was devastating so close to exam time. However, Marie, Mutsumi and Keitaro headed for the examination location and the grueling examination that was to last all day.  
Shinobu packed a bento [lunch box] for each of them.  
"Be strong, be proud, your promised one will be there when you enter the University." Motoko had promised him.

"Good luck, Senpai." Shinobu said, handing him his lunch. "Don't give up. The promised one will be there. Focus on the future."

"Even if Kei-kun does not pass the exam, I will stay with him always."  
Mutsumi offered.

"Keitaro-san," Marie reflected. I will always be your friend, I liked you when I first saw you. Do your best."

The three presented their examination tickets and were each assigned a place in the exam hall. Keitaro had slept fairly well, Marie had chased him to bed at 1AM.

"Open your books and begin!" The proctor announced.

- - -

"Well, how did you do? Keitaro?" Mutsumi questioned her friend as the exhausted trio headed back to the Hina Inn.

"Good. The math was good, the English ok, but some of the physics had me a little confused."

"It was long but not too hard, I missed two or three questions, I think. I remembered to put my name and number on the answer sheet!"  
Mutsumi announced proudly.

"Marie?"

"Oh, I made a perfect score."

Keitaro stared, then realized that she actually believed it.

"That's not possible."

"We'll see."

- - -

Dinner was special that evening, grilled eel, Shinobu had really showed how to prepare an elaborate meal.

The Inn restoration was almost done, some cleanup and landscaping were all that was needed to bring the project to a close.

Four persons went down to the hall to read the posted grades.

Keitaro looked carefully at the bottom of the acceptance candidates looking for his number. "Not there." His heart sank. He then checked the failures, starting from last place. Not finding his number among the list of rejects, he carefully went over the list again. "Not there."  
Staring from the bottom of the acceptance list again, he reviewed the sheet. "Not there." Then saw a close number at the top of the list and realized that the list began at 25.

"Keitaro slowly glanced up and saw his number on the huge billboard.  
Fifth from the top! Keitaro began yelling and jumping. Motoko saw him yelling and ran across the room to see him pointing at the top scores.  
Marie smiled. Her number one, was as expected. Mutsumi was number six.

- - -

"Mom, Dad, I made it. I am a student of Tokyo U! I was fifth. No! From the top!"  
"I have to get my class schedule now. Bye."

"Motoko left for Kyoto yet?" Keitaro ate breakfast with Mutsumi and Marie.

"She has left for the University." Shinobu artfully dodged the question. Keitaro didn't notice.

"She left you a note."

"Urashima-sama. You have grown much and are a man now. And as a man you may take a mate. Your promised one awaits you, dressed as you remember her, in front of the medical building. Motoko"

"The Inn is a place of magic and mystery."

Keitaro jumped up and headed out the door, Shinobu handed him a bento as he ran down the stairs.

There was a mad rush of people on the first day. They were trying to find buildings, moving into dorms.

Keitaro ran for the medical building. Standing on the steps was a tall, familiar figure, the black hair cascading down. The striped shirt and red jumper were not appropriate for the young lady, but strikingly familiar.

"Keitaro-chan," Motoko spoke. "I remember my promised one running on the Hina bridge after my father's van yelling. 'Wait, don't leave me'  
I yelled out the window. 'Kei-kun! Bye-bye! Remember Tokyo U!'"

"Am I your promised one?" Motoko asked softly.

Keitaro nodded.

"We have a dorm available on campus as soon as we are married. I need to be married immediately unless you wish me to be wed to another."

Motoko kissed him. He did not resist.

* * *

_As the Original Love Hina seems destined that Narusegawa and Keitaro will be the promised couple, (At least at this point) I offer for your consideration the following story. The characters are not mine. I gratefully acknowledge the writers and authors who brought this series to life, broadcast on TV Tokyo and to the myriad of people who brought it to me, sometimes within hours of the broadcast. As my understanding of Kanji is limited I cannot offer more credits than these. A viewing of all twenty-four episodes, plus the 2000 Christmas special would definitely help understand this story!_  
_This story may be reproduced electronically as long as it is done in its complete form. Additional credits for the series writers,_  
_producers and directors may be added below before the chapter title._

_Teisu (.net)_

_The point of my story is that those who constantly yield to their anger will eventually be consumed by it. I did not hate Narusegawa. In fact I rather admired her, She was pretty, bright, funny and affectionate. She was one who liked Keitaro and was liked by those around her._  
_I think I paired Keitaro with Motoko because they seemed to complement each other well. Moe, I brought back, because it saddened me to see her placed like a piece of old furniture back in the basement. I was at first considering that Moe be used as a doll in a girl's festival._  
_But the clockwork of my writer's mind had other ideas!_

_The following episode is extremely short -and very moving._  
_I needed something to bring this fanfic to a close without too much detail. So here it is for your consideration. The main plot of the story has been concluded._

_"Actions have consequences." This theme is present in most of the anime I have seen._

Love Hina

Part 5 **Motoko's Dilemma **  
-Epilogue.

In the tiny storeroom in the basement, there sits a figure made of wood. Wearing a kimono, it is covered with a sheet. It has red hair.  
She hears the children running up and down the halls, the creak of the floorboards above; the hustle of daily life in the Hina Inn. She is terribly sorry, and swears in her mind to make it up to the spirit that imprisoned her. She would cry, but she has no tears.

- END -


	5. Shinobu's Decision

Fanf!cFan's note: The following is Teisu's "Shinobu's Decision", the sequel to "Motoko's Dilemma". Ezrial had saved a copy and was kind enough to send it to me (Thank you, Ezrial. We are most grateful!). Aside from this note, it is the same as I received it. It made more sense to me to append it as an additional chapter to "Motoko's Dilemma" rather than posting it as a separate story. I trust Teisu's earlier statement of permission applies here as well. Enjoy.

Author's note:

This is a continuation of the fanfic Motoko's Dilemma also authored by me.

Let's see where this one goes. I was terribly fond of Shinobu. To me, she was the sweetest young lady and the most deserving of happiness. She showed a maturity and responsibility that went far beyond her "Junior High" age. But she was too young in my opinion to have been the promised one. I stretched it with Motoko anyway.

Love Hina Shinobu's Decision Part 1

Shinobu was very happy to see Keitaro meet the girl of his promise at Tokyo University. However, it was no secret that she and three others held the wish that the promised one had never shown up, or that Keitaro had never succeeded in getting into Tokyo University.

Shinobu served the evening meal to a less than full house. Marie (Moe), who was still around, helped in the kitchen. She had finished making the daily commute to the University. Motoko was preparing the married dorm room as a seperate residence for late study- or intimate meetings,but the plan was to still live at the Hina Inn.

Meanwhile Keitaro still commuted. The wedding was still being planned.

"Now what?" Grandma Hina counted noses. "We don't have enough boarders to keep the Inn running with the recent increase in costs."

"You are just one short." Kitsune corrected her.

"But Keitaro ran the Inn. It's like I said. I am too old, and without a manager, I will have to close the Inn."

"No!" Shinobu shouted. "This place has made me very happy. Keitaro allowed me to stay here. It's still my home, even though Keitaro is at Tokyo University." Even if I have to quit school, get a job in town to pay rent, and still do my chores, I will not see this place close! Keitaro rebuilt it while you were gone, and he didn't even go into debt to do it!"

"I thought things looked a little different," Hina-san looked carefully through her glasses. "Why it looks like it did when I was a little girl!"

"It was a very popular Inn and spa at the time, but it gradually ran down. Maintenance costs, taxes, wars, scarcity of materials, all took their toll.

Then it became a boarding house for women; basically to pay the taxes and keep it from falling into complete disrepair."

"Since it now looks like a nice Inn," Shinobu interjected, "Why not hire someone to run it?"

"No," the elder lady objected, "Tradition dictates that a family member has always run the Inn; that's why I called Keitaro."

"Isn't there someone else?"

Grandmother Hina paused and abruptly changed the subject. "When is the wedding?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow." Shinobu answered. "Motoko wants to also live on campus to allow Keitaro and her to have more time together. We have offers from the Aoyama family to 'conduct business' here. They would like to hold the wedding here as well."

"Sounds like fun. What do you think, Shinobu? Can you handle the food?"

"Not that much different from cooking for the familiar faces." Shinobu replied, "Just more of it." The spring school break will fall on that week, so I won't miss any studying. Besides, I don't really have any money for a gift, so this will be my wedding present. I have a marvelous cake planned."

"May I help you?" Keitaro's aunt Haruka glanced up from sweeping the sakura petals from the steps of the Hina Inn as she watched the classically dressed man approach her, The black hakama and red gi were very striking and he had piercing dark eyes.

"I am Kaitan." He bowed. "There is Aoyama-san staying here?"

"She visits on regular occasions. Are you her friend?"

"No, betrothed."

"Betrothed. That is most unfortunate." The older lady looked hard at Kaitan. "Her wedding is at hand and her prospective husband has already been approved by her family."

"I take it then that you are related to the man?"

She nodded.

"This contract is for the son of my village chief to wed a priestess of the Aoyama village." Kaitan explained. "Healing, exorcism, knowledge of old ways, familiarity with new ways and great strength. She is to be my wife and mother to the next rulers of the village. Naturally, the woman-children born belong to the family of the priestess."

She studied the contract. "This is over thirty years old! Aoyama-san is not even nineteen!"

Kaitan elaborated further. "The contract was for my elder brother who ignored his duty and took an ordinary girl as a wife. Her sister was to have been his bride. She did not protest the union and chose her own husband to console her loss."

Motoko looked up from the contract and glared at the man across from the low table. "You could have informed my village that you intended to enforce this contract years ago. I have since made promises and my elders have assented to them. What shall I tell my betrothed? The fact that I am bound by a contract that I did not sign, to a promise that I did not make, does not distress me nearly as much as the now empty struggle to fulfill my own promises!"

"I am prepared to enforce the contract by force against my rival." Kaintan responded. "With you as my wife, I will take the head seat of the ruling council."

"So this is basically a political marriage?" Motoko sighed.

"A marriage of necessity as well as politics." We need a priestess and a healer as well. You will move to my village once your medical studies are complete, but I will insist that you transfer to a closer University."

"I cannot speak for your rival Urashima-kun, but he will no doubt not agree to this." Motoko announced stoicly.

"I am prepared to fight him; no doubt, his strength is at least a great as your own."

"His strength is not his own." Motoko replied cryptically. "It simply comes to him when the time is right. It is the strength of ai [love]."

"A nice little sentiment." Kaintan responded and then rose, pausing at the door. "If you had not said that, I would have waited for the challenge. If there had been none, I would have considered the matter closed. Now, I must seek him out and take you from him by combat."

Motoko stared ahead unmoving as Kaintan's footsteps receeded down the hall. Then, tears began to fall.

"Motoko-senpai!" Shinobu's eyes were wide and angry. "You don't mean that your promise to Urashima-senpai means nothing?"

"The elders' orders are more important." Motoko replied mechanically.

"Ridiculous." Shinobu replied. "They are in the same situation that you are in. They like Keitaro-kun, too! They are as trapped as you are, and don't want to anger Kaintan-san and lose face to an old ally."

"Maybe so, but I don't see how Keitaro-kun can possibly win." Motoko looked sullen. "He will be challenged to ritual combat because I hinted at his strength."

"Challenged?" Shinobu's eyes widened.

"Yes, with bokken [wooden swords]. Keitaro could be injured by such a fight."

"I hope that you will train him so that he loses without looking like a total idiot." Kitsune looked up from a manga and sipped on a glass of sake.

"Yo! Keitaro! "Enter - the Turtle!" Koalla-Su ran into the room, assumed a fighting stance and ran up the wall. Motoko looked at the petite blonde swinging from the lamp fixture upside down, holding on to the chain with her toes.

"I wish." Motoko suppressed a laugh, but still smiled.

"What will Keitaro do once Kaintan beats him up?" Koalla looked blinking at Motoko.

"Direct and to the point." Motoko thought. "I suppose that he will mourn the loss of his promised one and seek company from friends. He will probably begin the commute from the Hina Inn to Tokyo U." Motoko explained. "His grades will probably slide a bit, until he begins dating again."

"You mean?" Shinobu started. "It will be okay?"

"Nani?" Koalla looked at Shinobu. "You mean that you like Keitaro?"

"Uhh.. Ano." Shinobu looked very nervous and flustered.

Shino closed her eyes as she clenched her fists and practically shouted it out. "HAI! KEITARO DAISUKI! [YES! I LOVE KEITARO!]"

Everyone looked wide-eyed at such a forceful confession from Shinobu.

"Ara, ara!" Mutsumi put one hand on her head. "Everyone already knows that I love Kei-kun. Now I have another rival!"

"Even though I have my own prince, Keitero was always nice to me." Koallo released the chain and somersaulted and landed on her feet.

"Hee hee!" Kitsune snickered under her breath. "What a wonderful story! Passion, rivalry! A battle!"

Whether she was reading from the manga or commenting about the events being discussed, is still not clear.

"Not so tightly." Motoko instructed Keitaro on the proper grip on the sword. "Now, begin!"

Keitaro dutifully swung the bokken through the air and halted it parallel to the ground.

"Fair. Motoko observed. "Now do it twenty more."

"When do we get to actual sparring?" Keitaro grimaced at the pain in his arms as he swung the bokken again and again.

"When you have enough control so as not to injure yourself." Motoko's answer was abrupt, and conveyed the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh." Keitaro swung the bokken again.

"Stop." Motoko commanded. "You are straining. Simply will the bokken's path and see what happens."

"It was easier for a little while." Keitaro panted while resting after the exercise.

"Take a bath in the spring. Haruka has already agreed to attend you - and to suspend the house rules." Motoko was all business and a very strict coach.

Neither of them noticed the spying eyes from the edge of the grounds.

"Ouch!" Keitaro groaned with tears coming from his eyes as Motoko grabbed his arm and slowly and painfully twisted it, stretching the muscles. The legs were not much better, as Keitaro had run up and down the steps to the Hina Inn prior to the workout. Even the forearms were carefully checked and painful pressure applied to the muscles there.

As night descended, the calm of the deepening darkness fell upon the Hina Inn. There was a solitary light that burned in the upstairs.

"Tokyo U classes and sword training; I am glad that I chose less than a full schedule." Keitaro closed his books, set the alarm and turned out the light.

Kaintan was a little confused. Keitaro didn't seem to be much of a choice as a husband, but everywhere he went, he was reminded that his rival was well known, if not generally liked. The noodle merchant commented about his kindness to a girl from a broken family. The bathhouse operator's demeanor went colder than rinse water in winter when told about his claim to Motoko. He was unable to find lodging in the town of Hina at all! He traveled to Tokyo to get a room and rest for the night.

Carefully composing his challenge, Kaintan waited for his opportunity to issue it formally. A declaration and personally handing the challange was required by tradition. This would be a problem. Kitsune's eyes and ears were razor sharp. He spotted her looking back at him through binoculars. She had informed Haruka, who had warned him not to return to the property without permission.

"It's deceitful to do this!" Keitaro complained.

"Nonsense!" smiled Kitsune. "Go out the storage tunnel and catch the early train. Once you make it to Tokyo U, the campus police will not let Kaitan wander the grounds. Seta-san has already seen to that." Kitsune winked.

"What about the ride home?" Keitaro rubbed his head as he thought about it.

"Koalla-Su has a nice Mechanical Turtle she will put you in to ride you home, just take the train to her school."

The next week was a series of feints, dodges, red herrings and traps. One afternoon, Mutsumi gingerly was walking across the steam bridge in a full skirt. The hapless Kaitan saw an unusual movement under the skirt, as the trailing edge was obviously covering something quite large.

Kaitan, with the challenge in one hand, threw up the skirt with the other. Sarah McDougal grinned up at him, as his nose began to bleed at the sight of Mutsumi's Liddo panties! The town constable collared the stunned individual, who was still holding the edge of the dress in disbelief. Mutsumi blushed, holding one hand over her underwear and the other hand over her mouth to control her laughter.

There was more training and brief sparring. "I don't expect you to overpower your opponent, just protect yourself." Motoko offered. "An overly aggressive or confident opponent makes mistakes, so I will demonstrated how to exploit those."

"If an opponent rushes you, it is completely proper to sidestep the rush and strike the back of his head while he goes by."

"That could kill him!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Hai." Motoko's voice dropped. "And if you don't, you will sacrifice our children who have yet to be born."

"Gomen [Sorry]". Keitaro dropped his head and looked at the ground. "But I would rather disable him so that he is unable to continue. He is not being evil, but is trying to due his duty as he thinks best."

"Very well", Motoko raised her bokken. "Prepare yourself."

Motoko's rapid series of strokes quickly overwhelmed Keitaro. A sharp pain on his left shoulder indicated that he had been caught rather sharply. However, Motoko had pulled the stroke.

"That's what to expect."

"Hmmm." Keitaro winced at the pain. "What about the techniques that create tremendous winds from your sword?"

Motoko smiled. "I would teach it all to you if I could. Mental discipline and the joining of the sword to the spirit is required to master that technique. Maybe ten or fifteen years, if you practice for several hours each day."

"You have a solid beginner's foundation, but I must warn you - you are completely outclassed by Kaintan."

"There is no more time, the appointed time approaches. You must accept the challenge, or renounce your promise." Motoko, at that moment looked very vulnerable and extremely pretty.

Keitaro squared his shoulders and marched to the edge of the steam bridge. A figure stood there. In the steam mists, the Hina elders were standing. The Hina elders moved aside to let him pass.

"You have something to say to me?" Keitaro addressed the elder man.

"I challenge you for the woman Motoko." Kaintan spoke the sentence very matter-of-fact and handed the formal written challenge to Keitaro.

"If your challenge fails?" Keitaro sought to clarify the terms.

"You own the contract, and therefore may marry her or release the woman from its terms."

"Weapons?" Kaintan demanded.

"Bokken." Keitaro replied.

Kaintan nodded approval. "Place?"

"Hina Inn grounds. I grant you permission to enter for the battle." Keitaro's throat tightened.

"Time?"

"Sunday morning, eight o'clock. Tomorrow."

"Obviously, you have been training." Kaintan remarked as the two sat down on the bench. "It won't make all that much difference, but I am pleased that you chose to face me. I'll treat her well."

"That is a given. She will accept correction quietly, if she offends you." Keitaro remembered some of the events from around the Inn.

"But if you mistreat her, you will find out just how strong she is!" Keitaro smiled.

"That was mildly rude, even hinting that a groom would mistreat his bride." Kaintan glanced at Keitaro.

"I promised to marry her fifteen years ago, and spent a long time trying to find her!" Keitaro raised his voice slightly.

"Okay, okay, I understand." Kaintan looked rather sad. "It will be over tomorrow."

"Kei-kun?" Mutsumi appeared out of the swirling mists. "I brought some rice balls and tea for you and your friend."

"Here." Mitsumi placed the bento box on the bench and carefully sat down between the two men.

"It's not so important that you can't eat, is it?" Mutsumi laid a napkin in each man's lap and handed each one a rice ball.

"Itadakimasu!" The trio began eating.

[Mutsumi refers to herself by her own name]

"Mutsumi is very glad that you are here." Mutsumi spoke to Kaintan, who was trying hard not to stare at the very noticable cleavage that Mustumi's dress offered.

"Huh? Why is that?" Kaintan shifted his glance towards Mutsumi's face.

"Mutsumi will have a good chance to marry Kei-kun."

Mutsumi placed her hands in her lap. "Does Kaintan like Liddo-kun?"

A spray of tea erupted from Kaintan's nose as he sputtered.

"Liddo-kun always did his best, even when it seemed hopeless." Mitsumi patted he coughing Kaintan on the back as Keitaro tried to understand what was going on. "So, Kei-kun will do his best, too, but will fail in the end."

"Just whose side are you on?" Kaintain muttered under his breath.

"Why do I think that you're omitting something?" Keitaro mused out loud.

The simple meal was over; Mutsumi got up.

"Shinobu-chan confessed to being in love with you, today." Mutsumi offered the news as an afterthought.

"That's my distant cousin Mutsumi-san!" Keitaro explained as the figure disappeared into the mists towards the Hina Inn.

"Strange." Kaintan coughed slightly. "What's Motoko-san got that she doesn't?"

"A promise." Keitaro got up and bowed. "Good night."

Kaintan got up and bowed back. "Good night."

"Rah! Rah! Keitaro! Go!" Koalla-su and Mutsumi dressed in cheerleader outfits waved the decorated fans as Motoko stood with the two opponents.

"Fight until one of you is unwilling or unable to continue." Motoko instructed.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice interrupted. I offer my services as referee."

"Hai! Seta-sensei!" Motoko bowed to the teacher. "Any objections?"

"No." Keitaro looked at Kaitan.

"No." Kaitan echoed.

Seta inspected the bokken. "Okay! Prepare yourselves!"

Keitaro looked as serious as possible with a Hinta Sou headband tied around his head.

Kaitan assumed a fighting stance and positioned his sword.

"Go!" Seta commanded.

Kaitan launched into a flurry of blows that should have injured or knocked down the hapless Keitaro. Just as it seemed that the blow must land, the panicky series of movements by Keitaro blocked or deflected them.

Kaitan retreated and glowered at his opponent. A short swing and he caught the wrist bone of Keitaro's right hand. A short grunt of pain and Keitaro almost dropped the bokken but managed to bring it up to block the next offensive.

"Just defensive. Any more mistakes like that and you won't be able to continue."

Kaitan's moves were strong and methodical. "Just wear him down, then knock him out." He thought. "Motoko will accept me, Keitaro will have lost honorably."

Keitaro retreated under the pressure towards the Inn, but in stepping back, he did not realize that the basement entrance was behind him. Keitaro took a tumble down the steps and landed hard against the door at the bottom. His bokken was at the feet of Kaitan, who stepped over it as he moved in for the finish.

Keitaro turned the knob and the door started to open as Kaitan brought down the bokken. Keitaro's hands snapped to either side of the wooden blade as he fell backwards, jerking the weapon out of Kaitan's hands.

Kaitan reached behind him and picked up the Keitaro's dropped bokken lying there.

"Hee, hee!" Kitsune smiled peering down the stairs at the embarrassed Kaitan. "Don't feel so bad, Motoko had her katana blocked once."

Kaitan's face went bright red as he raced down the stairs and into the hall.

Whap! Kaitan's eyes watered as the pain of his right wrist registered Keitaro's blow.

The dim lights of the basement put Keitaro at an advantage as Kaitan was now practically blind, coming in from the bright sunlight. Shoulder, arm, leg, were struck and Kaitan rushed at Keitaro.

A sharp blow to the back of the head indicated his mistake.

The blindness faded and Kaitan looked carefully at his opponent and stepped back as he checked his head. "You hit with the flat side!"

"This is not play!" Kaitan responded with a series of blows striking Keitaro painfully on the left shoulder.

Keitaro arms began to burn with the pain of constantly moving the bokken to ward off Kaitan's blows. His lungs began to burn as he gasped for air.

"Will the bokken where to go." Motoko's words came to his mind.

Keitaro thought, "Right shoulder."

The bokken landed hard. Kaintan faltered and retreated. Keitaro panted. Keitaro braced for another onslaught as blow after blow began to escape his blocks and landed. The pain of his arms amplified the burning sensation of his screaming muscles as the strokes of his bokken became weaker and weaker.

"It's like fire." His mind reminded him. The Japanese character came to mind.

"No, not like that." He spoke aloud. The ancient form replaced the modern one in his vision.

Keitaro stepped back and his bokken traced the form in the air.

"Hi! [fire] he gasped bringing down the bokken in Kaitan's direction and completing the character.

The small party gasped at the blast and fireball that erupted from the basement entrance.

"It looks like they touched off a gas leak." Haruka ran towards the entrance.

"A very worthy opponent, to have mastered the flame stroke!" Kaitan got to his feet. The blast had knocked down the door to the storage room. He steadied himself placing his hand on the sheeted furniture. "But not effective against an adversary who is not intent on evil!"

Keitaro did not see the blow that caught the top of his head.

Blinded with the blood running into his eyes, he waited for the final blow to come.

There was a brief commotion and Keitaro wiped the blood away from his eyes to reveal a still form half-covered in a sheet on the floor.

"Keitaro!" Haruka looked at Keitaro still standing and Kaitan's still form lying on the floor.

A glowing shadow of blue fire on the far wall contracted within a thread of red flame as if something evil was being consumed.

"It's decided!" Seta announced.

Motoko's eyes dimmed with tears as she watched Haruka assist Keitaro up the stairs. Her eyes quickly widened as Seta and Kentaro carried the still unconscious form of Kaitan up the stairs and laid him out in the grass. Kaintan sat up and nursed a bruised jaw.

Seta studied the contract and glanced up at the squirming Keitaro.

"According to this, you now have the priestess as wife. Upon your marriage, you have the right to the chief position on the ruling council." Seta bowed a little more deeply than expected.

"Are you mocking me?" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Not at all," Seta replied looking at him with a gentle smile. "Since this concerns my village!"

"I see, that's why Kaintan accepted you as referee."

"Yes." Seta continued. "By the way, the guests are already here, when is the wedding going to start?"

"Not quite, where is Marie?"

"Keitaro!" Shinobu shouted. "Come quickly, it's terrible!"

Keitaro turned and ran towards a waving Shinobu.

"In here." Shinobu pointed towards the seated figure in the storeroom.

"Did we damage Moe?" Keitaro asked.

"You mean Marie." Shinobu then put her hand to her mouth, as Keitaro went pale, finally recognizing the terrible truth.

"Then who was here?"

"Naru." Shinobu whispered the name. "She was possessed by the ghost of that island. Motoko injured it terribly, but it occupied Naru and gradually grew strong enough to control her."

"The elders confined her in this form until someone had the strength to destroy the ghost and free her."

"But that means..." Keitaro realized what had happened. The flame stroke had destroyed the ghost. During the struggle Kaintan had placed his hand on Naru's thigh. Without thinking, Naru had punched Kaintan in the face for touching her in such a manner.

"I have to tell them- that Kaintan surely won. I couldn't fight any more. I was waiting for him to hit me again when it happened."

"Don't!" Shinobu cried. "Even if it means losing you, I would rather it be to Motoko. Don't break her heart." Shinobu's face began to stream tears which dripped off her chin.

"And what happens to Shinobu-kun?" Keitaro asked quietly.

"It's ok. I'll meet someone who is kind and gentle. I still need to finish school, so I'll focus on that." Shinobu's tears had begun to dry and her face brightened slightly. "By the way, Marie left letters for you and Motoko in the event of her leaving."

"I am sorry about all this," Keitaro suddenly approached and put his arms around Shinobu.

It was not a intimate hug, but a comforting one. Shinobu ear listened to the quiet beat of Keitaro's heart for about a minute. Then he broke the embrace.

"Thank you, Kei-oni-chan."[Big brother Kei]." Shinobu spoke. "Let's get you to the wedding."

End


End file.
